Moonlight Shadows
by Winter Oak
Summary: With her friends gone to persue their own dreams, how will Usagi cope with the new threat that shows up in Tokyo? Alternate storyline. SeiyaUsagi, UsagiMamoru
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC.

Author's Notes: The part after the Sailor Senshi defeat Neherenia (fighting against Galaxia and meeting Sailor Starfighter, Maker and Healer) didn't occur in this story. The story takes place when Usagi is two years into college.

Prologue

_Coldness --that was the first thing the blonde registered as her mind awakened. Opening her eyes, Usagi found herself alone and in an unfamiliar setting. Benches decorated the stone path in front of her and the sound of a fountain trickled near by. Looking up, the blonde distinguished swirling black clouds that swarmed in front of the sun. __The wind stormed through the trees, screaming like a banshee. Her skirt fluttered loudly as the icy wind circled around her, causing goose bumps to raise all over her skin. _

_Stepping forward on to the brown grass, Usagi felt a shiver creep up her spine like a caterpillar. All the plants were dead, Usagi realized as she turned her head. Dark, leafless trees surrounded the clearing and the flowers were gray and wilted. The air was musty and hard to breath. The sky rumbled and the young woman hurried forward in search for shelter. _

_This wasn't right, Usagi thought to herself. Wasn't it summer? Sweeping back her bangs, Usagi turned around to find no one was with her in the park, which was even more odd. The parks in Tokyo were usually filled with people, no matter what season it was._

_Breathing in deeply, Usagi quickened her pace. The wind howled unpleasantly in her ears. Turning around, Usagi thought she saw eyes watching her behind the tree branches. Hoping that it was merely her imagination, the blonde pushed the notion aside. _

_The blonde slowed to a stop as she saw an old abandoned shrine. Examining the building, Usagi noticed shingles missing on the roof and that the wood was beginning to rot. The building looked like it was about to fall apart at any moment but it was definitely better than nothing. Usagi started to step forward but stopped when she felt something cold crawl over her. She was unwelcome here. Biting her lip, Usagi tried to back away but her feet were glued to the ground. _

_Footsteps steadily approached her. Without raising her head, the blonde knew that the figure approaching her was trouble. The young woman strained, willing her legs to move._

_The footsteps stopped and Usagi slowly raised her head._

_His deep red eyes met Usagi's blue orbs and held them there while he lifted a hand and placed it under her chin. Usagi shivered. Using his other hand, he reached forward and grasped Usagi's shirt._

"_You," he whispered coldly, "will be mine."_

"Tsukino!"

Her head snapping up, the first thing Usagi saw was the assistant teacher standing in front of her table and glaring angrily at her. Usagi immediately stood up in her chair and bowed down to the teacher. Even with her eyes glued to her shoes, Usagi could still feel the assistant teacher's ocean-green eyes glaring at the back on her head. She had been through this enough times, that the blonde could even imagine Mrs. Yamanaka's annoyed frown. Glancing around, Usagi could see the entire class staring at her. At the front of the class, the professor had even stopped writing on the board and had turned around to see what the disturbance was. Usagi blushed deeply as she held her head down.

"I'm glad that you decided to join us," Mrs. Yamanaka said edgily.

"I'm sorry," Usagi stuttered. Biting her lip, Usagi risked a glance up at the assistant teacher and then to the professor.

Mrs. Yamanaka leaned down towards Usagi and said quietly, "You are the person that is responsible for your learning. It is your choice whether or not you decide to fail this class, however interrupting the learning of other students with your mumbling is unacceptable."

Sighing resignedly, the older woman turned around and walked down the aisle to the front of the class with her long silvery-blonde hair swinging elegantly behind her. The professor had already turned around and was scratching notes on the board. The familiar sound of chalk on the board filled the room and everything had returned to normal as the students hurried to copy down the notes. Sitting back down, Usagi buried her head in to her arms and took a couple of deep breaths before raising her head to look at the board.

XXX

Usagi slowly treaded her way through the crowded school grounds. The grass beneath her shoes tickled her ankles as the blonde stepped on the rough green carpet. Numerous students were scattered along the emerald green grass, eating their lunches and joking around with their friends. The sound of laughter tickled Usagi's ears like a feather. The warm sun shone down on the clearing, warming the blonde's face and bare arms.

As the blonde's eyes fell upon a familiar tree, Usagi smiled. Sliding her school bag off her tired shoulders, the young woman leaned against the rough bark of the yew tree and sat down in between two roots. Leaning her head back, Usagi closed her eyes for a moment as she reviewed the dream. Her brow furrowed gently as she recalled the fading images. It had felt so real. The coldness, the wind, and the eyes… Usagi felt goose bumps raise all over her skin as she recalled the crimson red eyes. She had never recalled anything that had affected her so much in a dream. However, like she had told herself before, it was just a dream. Besides, her dreams had never meant a thing before.

Slowly lifting her heavy eyelids, Usagi lifted a hand to smother her loud yawn. It seemed that no matter how old she was, she still was unable to break her bad habits of staying up late and being late for school in the morning. Groaning, Usagi stretched her arms. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up to watch the movie but it seemed so interesting. Luna was right… again. Usagi sniffled. Considering the way she sprinted out of the house this morning, she was definitely going to receive another lecture from Luna.

Throwing back the cover of her school bag, Usagi dug out her lunch. As she pulled out the paper bag, the blonde noticed something drop out of her school bag.

Leaning over, Usagi wrapped her fingers around her henshin compact. Usagi ran a finger over the smooth surface of the gold crescent moon on the bottom of the compact. How long has it been since she last used it? Four years. Has it really been four years since she had last been Sailor Moon? Has it really been four years since she had last shouted the words 'Moon Eternal, Make-Up'? Time seemed to have passed by so quickly.

After they had defeated Neherenia, Tokyo seemed to be at peace at last. The scouts were able to focus on their schoolwork and on achieving their dreams. Before she knew it, they had all gone their separate ways. Usagi's grip on her henshin compact tightened as she thought of her friends.

Ami had been accepted in to a prestigious university in the United States and was still working hard today to become a doctor. Though she is busy more often than not, Ami writes letters to Usagi as regularly as she could. Rei had decided to travel the world, write songs and study to become a model. Usagi had argued that Rei could stay here to write songs and learn to be a model but Rei insisted that she wanted to see the rest of the world first. Makoto was now the apprentice of a famous chef in Japan. Though she didn't want to leave Tokyo, the position offered was a once in a lifetime chance and something that benefited her greatly; while working for the chef, Makoto could learn how to become a better chef and earn money to start her own shop. Makoto was not as far away as most of her friends and visited Usagi whenever she could get away from her job. Still Hiroshima was a great distance away from Tokyo and her friend could only find time once every few months. Minako left to achieve her dream of becoming an idol. Her friend had been a great success so far. After completing her first movie, Minako had been a great hit and was offered a role as a main character in another movie. Minako was currently in France filming. Usagi had received a long letter from Minako just a few days ago telling her how excited she was to be able to play this role.

Usagi was happy for them. She truly was. When they had left, she had wished them the best of luck in achieving their dreams; yet, deep inside she had wanted them to stay. She knew she was selfish for wanting that but... Usagi shook her head and quickly pushed those thoughts away. All their enemies had been defeated and there was no reason why they should stay with her here in Tokyo when there were so many other things to accomplish. Life was short. One must live while they can.

Usagi closed her cornflower blue eyes. As for her dream of being a bride… The blonde slowly opened her eyes and lifted her left hand. Glancing down at an elegant engagement on her ring finger, Usagi felt a sad smile tug at her lips.

Though Mamoru was no longer here in Tokyo with her, she still could sense his love for her whenever she gazed at the engagement ring he had given her before he left. He had warned her that he would be busy and might not be able to communicate with her often. Usagi knew that Mamoru didn't want her to wait for him and move on if she wanted to, but she had answered that she would wait for Mamoru and would always love him. She had meant every word back then. Mamoru wrote to her whenever he could and Usagi wrote back pages about what it was like back home. She missed him a lot but tried her best not to show her sorrow in the letters she wrote. Usagi wanted Mamoru to succeed in his dreams without worrying about her.

Things weren't that bad, the blonde convinced herself. Mamoru and Ami visited last summer, once their school term was over and all of them had a great time together, despite the fact that Usagi still had school to attend to. For her, the school year started in April and is separated into three terms with holidays in spring, winter and a month long break in summer. Therefore Usagi was not able to attend to her two friends for half of their holiday. Hopefully, they will have a chance to visit her again next month in June once their school year was over. Rei and Makoto might even drop by as well. She doubted Minako would be able to make with the movie she was shooting in France. Besides, she had been able to see Minako when she came to Japan to shoot a couple of scenes in her last movie. She was a side character in that movie so she was free to visit Usagi whenever she had the time. They went to the arcade and the park just like when they were younger. It seemed just like old times. Minako would beat her at every game they played, the two would eat ice cream together and chat about nothing in particular.

Closing her hand over the compact, Usagi returned it into her school bag. Due to the fact that there were no longer any enemies, Usagi no longer wore it on her school uniform. However, she kept the compacter close to her side.

"Usagi!"

Looking up, the Usagi become aware of a very displeased face glaring down at her. Tapping her foot impatiently, Naru leaned forward. Her wavy ginger hair tumbled over her shoulders, framing the young woman's face. Her eyes were narrowed and glistened with a hint of irritation.

"Usagi, do you remember what you promised me yesterday?"

"Uh," Usagi backed away sheepishly as her friend came even closer. Feeling her back press against the bark, Usagi grinned awkwardly and looked up at her friend. "I promised you something?"

"You said that if I helped distract the art teacher while you sneak into class, you would take me out for lunch," Naru scowled. Her glossy cherry lips were pursed, as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I had to look all over to find you. Come on, you'd better hurry or we won't make it back on time for our next class."

"Did I really promise you that?" Usagi asked, scratching her head. Dimly, Usagi recalled Naru helping her get into class but didn't remember a promise about taking her out for lunch.

"Of course, now hurry up."

With that said, Naru picked up Usagi's hand and started dragging her friend across the field. The blonde was barely able to register what was happening before scooping up her lunch and her school bag with her free hand. Usagi was grateful that the grass was soft but she was sure there was going to be grass stains on her skirt when she got up.

"Hey, Naru, you can let go of me."

"No way, you'll just run off again."

Smiling awkwardly, Usagi tried to ignore the stares of the students she passed by as Naru continued to drag her across the grassy ground. It was difficult though, especially as a group of students all stopped eating to gape at the two --or more specifically, Usagi-- as she passed by on her bottom. A young man walking past Naru almost dropped his drink as he did a double take. Blushing deeply, Usagi twisted around and got onto her knees but ended up falling face first into the ground as Naru continued to pull on her arm.

Even the grass didn't seem to be agreeing with her today. Feeling the little green blades prodding her face relentlessly, Usagi decided that today was definitely going to be a bad day.

XXX

Dropping his drink, Seiya spun around just in time to see her fall face down in to the ground. Her cornflower blue eyes glared angrily up at the young woman in front of her. Despite the livid look she was sending her friend, Seiya could feel something particular about the young woman sprawled on the ground.

"Oi! Seiya! Come over here!"

Seiya hesitated as he turned away. Taking one last look at the blonde woman, Seiya turned back around and hurried forward.


	2. Strangers in the Night

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC.

Author's Notes: Thanks for the reviews.

Chapter One: Stranger in the Night

Usagi tiredly slumped through the door after a long and horrible day. Slipping her heavy school bag off her shoulder, Usagi kicked off her suffocating shoes. It's so nice to be home, Usagi thought as she breathed in a sigh of relief. Hearing a soft meow, Usagi glanced down to see Luna sitting on the table beside the front door. The black cat's tail swished backwards and forwards behind her like a pendulum. Her crimson colored eyes were focused at Usagi's messily discarded shoes and school bag.

"Some one will trip over those if you don't pick them up," Luna scolded sternly as she leapt down from the table. Landing softly with all four feet on the slippery wooden floor, Luna trotted up to Usagi.

Usagi felt her shoulders slump. She really didn't need this after a horrible day.

"Luna," Usagi whined tiredly.

"You don't want someone to get hurt do you?"

"No one will get hurt."

Blowing at her bangs, Usagi dropped ungracefully on to the floor and leaned against the wall. Stretching her legs in front of her, Usagi wiggled her toes and enjoyed the feeling of the cool air on her sweaty feet.

"I have never seen Haruka, Setsuna or Michiru trip over anything before!" Usagi said as she tried to peel off her sweaty socks with no success. "As a matter of fact, during these past two years, I don't recall them doing anything embarrassing in front of me."

Luna slipped under Usagi's arms and rubbed her slim body against Usagi's waist. Scooping up Luna in to her arms, Usagi placed the cat on to her lap. Sitting stilly, Luna watched as Usagi's usually carefree attitude disappeared and was replaced by a somewhat thoughtful expression.

Absentmindedly petting the black cat, Usagi murmured quietly, "Besides, I'm clumsy enough for all of them. To tell you the truth… I -I think all I've been was a burden during these past two years."

Gazing dismally at the floor, Usagi remembered how appreciative she felt when Haruka had offered her a place to stay at her house. The outer scout's home was closer to the college then her own house and since Usagi slept in all the time, she thought it would be a great idea to move in with her friends. In addition, she wanted to prove to her mother that she could be independent and that she was more than a clumsy little girl. Usagi hugged Luna closer to her body. The last reason was because Ami, Minako, Rei, and Makoto were gone. It had left an unbearably empty feeling inside her. They had been together for such a long time and had protected her and assisted her whenever she was in need of assistance. With her friends gone Usagi had felt helpless and empty. Perhaps that was why she always carried her compact by her side. She knew she was being silly. After all, there hadn't been any enemies for four years. Tokyo was at peace.

Shaking her head, Luna glanced up to look at Usagi. Her ruby colored eyes were sincere as she spoke. "All four of the outer scouts enjoy your time with them. All of them love you and care for you a lot. Besides, breaking that vase was an accident."

"But Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna and Michiru wouldn't have knocked it over," Usagi mumbled, as the feeling of self-pity over took her. Why did she have to be so clumsy? It wasn't that she liked to walk into walls or trip over her own feet. She didn't like waking up late and running to make it on time for class everyday either.

"No one is perfect," Luna finally said, surprising Usagi. The blonde looked down at the cat and smiled softly, her usually lighthearted expression coming back to her face. Unfortunately, the lighthearted expression was quickly replaced by a look of disapproval.

"And yet you feel the need to criticize every mistake I make?" Usagi grumbled. Usagi scowled as Luna readily answered her question.

"It's for your best interest," Luna argued, as she wiggled out of Usagi's hold and gracefully climbed on to the blonde's shoulder. "Which reminds me. Hotaru and Haruka are having an argument right now."

The blonde bit back her comment on what Luna said about it being for her best interest and raised her eyebrow in surprise instead. Though she agreed that their family wasn't perfect, arguments only occurred as many times as she aced tests (in other words, it very rarely happens). Then again, Usagi thought, Hotaru was growing up and teenage hormones could be very difficult to deal with. Mixing that with Haruka's over protective nature surely wouldn't bring a good result.

Making sure that Luna was securely seated on her shoulder, Usagi rose to her feet. Glancing down, Usagi pushed her shoes and school bag to the side of the hallway with her feet before walking further in to the house. Now that she wasn't talking to Luna, Usagi could hear raised voices. Stopping by the wooden staircase, Usagi grasped the railing and slowly climbed up the set of stairs. Usagi made sure to watch her step because she had stumbled down the slippery, carpeted stairs many times before when wearing socks. It definitely wasn't fun. Especially since the floor at the bottom of the stairs was solid wood.

As she reached the top, she could hear the voices growing louder. Turning left, Usagi headed towards Hotaru's room.

"I am old enough to do stuff without you following me around!" A shrill voice shouted.

"You may think that you are grown up, but you are still young."

Entering Hotaru's room, Usagi could see Michiru and Setsuna quietly standing by the side as Hotaru and Haruka glared at each other from across the room. Scattered haphazardly on the floor were bottles of nail polish, earrings, different shades of lip-gloss, and hair accessories, which Usagi recognized as Hotaru's. The owner of those items was standing by her desk, looking dressed up in a white tank top, an indigo blouse, and a pair of blue jeans. Haruka stood at the other end of the room, with a firm expression on her face. Sending a questioning look to Setsuna, the older woman shook her head.

"I think I can go on a date without you hovering around me," Hotaru said coldly. Her amethyst eyes burned angrily as she glared up at Haruka. Hotaru's lips formed an angry scowl that didn't suit her usually calm face and quiet demeanor. "Because of you, no boys will come near me."

"If any of them are serious about you, then they wouldn't be scared off so easily," Haruka argued.

"Why can't you trust my judgment of boys?"

Before Haruka could shoot back a reply, Michiru had come to her partner's side and slipped her hand over the blonde's mouth. Slightly surprised, Haruka turned to look questioningly at her partner but Michiru simply shook her head.

"Let's discuss this later. Meanwhile, why don't you help me with dinner?" she said softly. Haruka opened her mouth to protest but stopped at the look her partner gave her. Michiru's expression told Haruka that continuing to argue with Hotaru wasn't going to be good for anyone. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Haruka nodded. They would talk later when she had calmed down. Sighing resignedly, Haruka gave Hotaru one last look before following Michiru out the door.

Once Haruka had shut the door, Hotaru sank to the floor, her eyes glimmering with tears. Gliding over to Hotaru's side, Setsuna placed a comforting arm around the younger girl's shoulder. Feeling that she should at least do something useful, Usagi bent down and started picking up the cosmetics that were scattered on the floor. Luna also hopped down from Usagi's shoulder to help out with whatever she could.

"Haruka is only worried about you," Setsuna said softly. Setsuna patted Hotaru's back comfortingly as Hotaru angrily wiped her tears away.

Offering a weak smile, Hotaru assured Setsuna that she was fine. Setsuna didn't say anything though she didn't quite believe that Hotaru was fine. After many more assurances, Setsuna nodded.

"Alright," Setsuna said as she rose to her feet. She smoothed her burgundy skirt and tugged at the sleeves of her snow-white blouse. Her eyes swept over the room, noticing that Usagi was still here. Her gaze fell back on to Hotaru. "If you need anything, I'll be in my work room. I have a project to complete that is due by end of the week."

Hotaru nodded and forced a smile on to her face. Setsuna gazed down at the girl for a moment before turning away. The floorboards squeaked as she padded across the carpeted floor. Reaching the door she glanced at Usagi and nodded before slipping out of the room.

Making her way across the white-carpeted floor, Usagi picked up a few more items that were littered on the floor while Hotaru sniffled quietly. She knew how Hotaru felt because she had once been in her position. Though the reasons for others not wanting her to date were completely different. Luna probably would have more lenient towards her dating if Usagi had done her schoolwork.

"Are you alright?" Usagi asked as she gently placed Hotaru's items onto her vanity desk. Usagi opened the window by the desk, deciding that the younger girl needed some fresh air. She was met with a soft warm breeze. Walking towards the younger girl, Usagi sat down on the furry black rug beside Hotaru. "You've ruined all your make up. Why don't we fix that up?"

Pulling Hotaru to her feet, Usagi led her to the vanity desk. Sniffling quietly, Hotaru smiled into the mirror. Wiping away a few tears with the back of her hand, Hotaru sat quietly as Usagi picked up a comb and started fixing her tangled hair.

"Thank you," Hotaru whispered quietly, tugging at the sleeved of her jacket.

Usagi replied brightly, "What are friends for?"

Actually, Usagi thought as she looked fondly at Hotaru, she had come to think of the younger girl as more than a friend. Hotaru was more like a family member to her. Usagi loved Hotaru dearly and treated her like her own daughter.

As Usagi continued to guide the comb through Hotaru's shoulder length hair, she thought back to when Mamoru was still on Tokyo. She had spent hours dressing up and preparing for one date. Luna would always tell her that she was wasting time and that she should be studying but Usagi always ignored her. Usagi remembered that she took special care in making sure her hair looked as best as it could. She remembered spending hours by the mirror, combing her hair and making sure that it was free of tangles. How long has it been since she had been on a date? Suddenly feeling very empty, Usagi pushed the thoughts away. Mamoru would finish his studies soon and return to her.

Placing the comb down, Usagi searched through Hotaru's hair accessories and found an elegant lavender ribbon. Weaving the ribbon into Hotaru's hair, and neatening up a few more things, Usagi leaned back and smiled brightly at the mirror.

"Your date is going to be really impressed," Usagi beamed.

Hotaru fidgeted in her chair and she gazed down at her lap. "That is if I'm going to have one."

"I'm sure Haruka would let you go on this date. We'll convince her," Usagi assured Hotaru cheerfully.

Though Haruka may sound firm, she knew that the blonde had a soft heart.

"Thank you Usagi," Hotaru said as she hopped out of her chair. "I'm glad you're here. Mm… I can smell dinner. Michiru-mama's cooking is always great. We better hurry up before everything is all gone."

Usagi watched Hotaru slip out the door with a satisfied grin on her face.

'You did a good job," Luna commented, as her black tail swished behind her.

Usagi grinned at her cat.

"I never knew you could apply make-up so competently," Luna continued. "If you had spent half of the time you used on dressing up and putting on make up on you studies, you probably would have passed all of your classes."

Hearing this, Usagi face vaulted onto the floor.

XXX

"Oh, John, I'm so scared!" the main character cried as the audience waited in anticipation for what would come next.

The movie screen flickered overhead, while the scene unfolded. Craning her head up, Usagi tried to see what was happening. However, all she was able to see was a vampire creep up behind the two main characters before Haruka's hand was on her back, and was pushing her back down behind the back of the seats.

"Haruka, I'm bored. Why are we doing this anyway?" Usagi asked, trying to quietly get her point across while the audience screamed like a vampire was chasing them down. Whether it was because Haruka couldn't hear her over the all the screaming in the theatre, or she was simply tired of answering the same question again, the taller woman made no reply.

Usagi complained for what felt like the thousandth time as she crouched beside Haruka. Her legs were hurting, her back felt horrible and she was starting to get bored with just crouching there for an hour. At least the blonde could let her watch a few scenes of the movie, especially since they had paid to get in here.

"Hotaru will see you if you keep this up," Haruka whispered with a hint of edginess in her voice. Nodding towards Hotaru and her date, Haruka scowled. "Besides, I don't trust that boy she's with."

"But I'm bored and tired," Usagi complained. Sniffing the air, Usagi caught the scent of fresh popcorn. Her stomach gurgled hungrily, reminding Usagi how she barely had eaten anything for dinner while trying to convince Haruka to leave Hotaru alone while she went on her date. "I'm hungry too."

"Once the movie is over, I'll buy you some ice cream."

Hearing this, Usagi brightened up and waited patiently beside Haruka. In front of them, they could see Hotaru seated closely to her date. The chocolate-haired boy had an arm wrapped around Hotaru's shoulders and the two were looking quite snug. Usagi felt her concentration quickly slipping away. After all, what was the fun of watching the back of two people's heads? Her eyes slowly drifted to the movie screen, which was blocked by numerous heads. The blonde couldn't make out anything on the bottom portion of the screen but was nevertheless entertained by the sound effects and dialogue of the film. A particularly ear piercing scream made Usagi want to raise her head higher to take a peek but the blonde resisted the temptation.

Feeling a tap on her back, Usagi turned to see an elderly woman looking down at her with concern. "Are you alright dear?"

After assuring the kind woman that she was indeed, all right and that she didn't need any help whatsoever, Usagi resumed her crouching on the floor. A few times Usagi found herself trying to doze off. The theatre was warm, and the lights were dim. However when she had found herself close to falling asleep, either a thunderous roar or more ear piecing screams would ring out and interrupt her.

After what felt like another hour, Usagi finally saw the ending credits scrolling down the screen. Her muscles felt cramped after what seemed like hours of crouching on the floor. Waiting until Hotaru and her date were out of the theatre, Usagi rose and stretched her screaming muscles.

"See, the boy didn't do anything to Hotaru."

"He could have," Haruka replied stubbornly. Crossed, Haruka stuffed her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

Usagi giggled. The entire thing felt comical now that she thought about it. Over dinner, Haruka had been convinced to leave Hotaru alone on this date and not bother her date. However, after barely two minutes had passed after she had left, Haruka had jumped out the door and onto her car.

Haruka raised an eyebrow as Usagi burst out laughing. Shaking her head, Usagi took a deep breath and tried to control her laughter. Sighing, Haruka led Usagi down the row, carefully stepping over buckets of unfinished popcorn and soda. Following the crowds of people, the two slowly climbed up the stairs leading out of the theatre.

"You promised me ice cream," Usagi said suddenly, looking up at the blonde.

Haruka grinned. "I remember. Mm… where do you want to go for ice cream?"

Usagi beamed. This was the Haruka she knew. Rushing out the building, Usagi pointed to a small store across the street. The blonde went there often with Naru and knew that the store had the widest selection of flavors across town. Occasionally, she would drag Haruka along as well and beg her to treat her. "I want mango flavored ice cream this time."

Shaking her head, Haruka followed Usagi out the door with a goofy grin on her face. Treading her way through the crowd, Haruka had barely walked forwards a few steps before a very angry looking Hotaru confronted her.

"Haruka-papa, you had better have a good explanation for being here!" Hotaru growled as she placed her hands on her hips. Tapping her shoes impatiently, Hotaru waited impatiently for a reply.

"Um…" Haruka scratched the back of her neck awkwardly.

'Hotaru!" A young man had suddenly appeared beside the dark haired girl. Looking him over, Usagi realized that it was Hotaru's date because of his hair color (she had been staring at the back of his head for the last two hours after all). Looking at the young man from the front, Usagi had to admit that he was pretty cute. He had chocolate colored hair that appeared windswept. The young man wore a blue jacket over a striped sweater and loose black pants. His gentle emerald green eyes expressed concern as he gazed down at Hotaru.

"Mishima, you could go without me," Hotaru said as she turned to look at the young man. Her eyes softened. "Thank you for a wonderful time."

"Are you sure?" Mishima asked as he glanced uncertainly at Usagi and Haruka. He could tell Hotaru was clearly upset with something. Usagi smiled reassuringly at the young man and nudged Haruka who had a frown glued on to her face.

Haruka decided not to respond to Usagi's nudge.

"They're family," Hotaru explained to Mishima as she sent a glare in Haruka's direction. "They'll make sure I get home safely."

"Ah, nice to meet you," Mishima said as he politely bowed his head at Haruka and Usagi. Turning back to look at Hotaru, Mishima shrugged off his jacket and placed it over Hotaru's shoulders. "It's cold tonight. I don't want you to catch a cold."

Blushing slightly, Hotaru thanked Mishima and pulled the jacket closer around her shoulders. Bending down, Mishima placed a light kiss on Hotaru's cheek before spinning around and walking away. Hotaru's blush deepened slightly and the young woman placed her hand over the cheek Mishima had kissed.

"Have a good night," he called as he waved at Hotaru and disappeared into the crowd of people.

Still feeling slightly dazed, Hotaru followed Usagi and Haruka as they walked through the crowded sidewalk. The argument with Haruka was forgotten though Haruka still seemed displeased. However, the blonde was wise enough to know that it wouldn't be a bright idea to remind Hotaru that she had broken the agreement.

The three simply walked in silence to Haruka's car. Shop signs on both sides of the street shimmered brightly, lighting up the night. Numerous people walked in and out of the shops, carrying bags of grocery and other items. A light warm breezed passed by once in a while, blowing in their faces and playing with their hair. Overhead, stars twinkled delicately in a cloudless night sky. The streetlamps over their heads flickered softly. Usagi smiled contently as she watched moths flutter around the streetlamps and shop signs.

Tokyo was truly a wonderful place to live in when there wasn't monsters attacking it every other day.

The blonde was jolted out of daze as Haruka flung her arm out in front of her and Hotaru. Haruka's eyes appeared alert as she gazed around the empty block. The blonde's body was tense as her eyes darted around the street.

"Haruka, what's wrong?" Usagi asked timidly. Looking around, Usagi realized that they were the only three people on this block. She remembered that the street was filled with people before. This was unusual, however something else was nagging at her. Usagi bit her lip and looked around her as well. The streetlamps here flickered dimly like a dying candle. The air was stuffy and stale making it hard for Usagi to breathe. Everything was deathly quiet and eerily dark.

A scream suddenly shattered the quiet night. Haruka was the first to react. Running forward, Haruka disappeared around a corner. Though slower in reaction, Hotaru and Usagi started forward a few feet behind Haruka. As Usagi rounded the corner she glimpsed a figure in shadow leaning over a person. The figure froze as he/she detected people approaching. In a blink on an eye, the figure had disappeared in to the darkness.

Panting slightly, Hotaru leaned against a lamppost while Haruka and Usagi examined the young woman lying on the ground. The woman was unconscious but appeared unscathed. Haruka frowned as she flipped her cell phone open and dialed 110. Usagi shuddered as she gazed into the darkness. Feeling a hand on her arm, Usagi turned to look at Haruka's concerned eyes.

"You look unwell."

Usagi shook her head. "I'm fine."

XXX

The television glowed dimly in the dark room as the five remaining scouts in Tokyo listened carefully while a middle-aged man informed the city about the latest news updates. Usagi was huddled in the middle of the couch between Setsuna and Michiru as they chattered lightly. Haruka was at the end of the couch, tapping her fingers lightly on the armrest. Hotaru had been sent to bed so that she would get enough sleep for school tomorrow and Usagi was asked to do the same however she insisted on watching tonight's news report. The news reporter's face was grim as he flipped to the next page of his report.

"At around 10:00 p.m. today," he began, "a woman was found lying unconscious on a deserted sidewalk. There have been similar occurrences during these past weeks where young women have been found unconscious in deserted areas. All of the woman are still unconscious and doctors are unable to pinpoint the problem."

A clip showed a young doctor with a clipboard in his hand. He appeared slightly frazzled as he answered questions being shot at him by news reporters. Wiping his brow, he replied shakily, "The doctors are confused over what is causing the women to remain unconscious. Further diagnosis is needed…"

Another clip portrayed a couple of police officers looking grim as they talked into the microphone. "Japan is a very safe country where once can walk down the streets of almost any city and still feel safer day or night than in any other comparably sized city in the world. The police force is confused over the latest crime rate and is working hard to make sure that all the citizens remain safe."

"Authorities believe that these cases are unrelated to other attacks on young women where their hearts have been taken out of their bodies," the news reporter added.

The television flashed off. Haruka silently placed the remote on the glass table in front of them. Standing up, the blonde walked towards the window and gazed out at the street. Her eyes appeared distant as she gazed out at the houses across from them. Light occasionally shone into the room as cars passed by the house. Drawing the curtains to a close, Haruka turned to look at the three other women in the room.

"Setsuna, what do you think?"

The crimson-eyed woman slowly uncrossed her legs, careful not to disturb the sleeping black cat snuggled beside her. Though her face was grim, Setsuna did not appear particularly alarmed or disturbed –then again, Setsuna was rarely alarmed at anything. Swishing the tea around in the cup, Setsuna appeared deep in thought as she gazed into the cup in her hands. "Though the most common type of crime in Tokyo usually are robberies, it wouldn't be considered strange to have violent attacks on woman. It would be too soon to jump to conclusions."

"I agree," Michiru put in. "It would be best to watch from the side. Plus, my mirror hasn't alerted me of any danger yet."

"Usagi?"

Usagi jumped in surprise when she heard Haruka call her name. The blonde shook her head, her pigtails swinging slightly. "I think it would be best if you three decide on what to do."

Haruka looked down silently at her for a few seconds before nodding and turning to face Setsuna and Michiru. The three outer scouts seemed to reach a silent agreement. Smiling at Usagi, Setsuna rose from the couch and headed for the stairs. Her quiet footstep was all that could be heard before they too faded.

Turning to Haruka, Usagi gave the taller woman a questioning look.

Shrugging, Haruka gave Usagi a small smile. "It could just be an ordinary crazy Japanese man."

Michiru raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on Haruka's choice of words. Usagi smothered a giggle with her hand while Haruka grinned. Hopping off the couch, Usagi headed for the stairs.

"I guess I should get some sleep too," Usagi smiled. Suddenly her smile disappeared and was soon replaced by a horrified expression.

"Usagi?"

"I forgot all about my homework!" Usagi cried out. Scrambling across the hallway, Usagi grabbed her forgotten school bag. Tripping over the shoes she had tossed aside earlier, Usagi quickly got on to her feet again and rushed up the stairs at the speed a cheetah would envy.

Watching the scene unfold, Michiru placed her hand over her mouth to hide her amused smile. Hearing another thump upstairs, Michiru heard Haruka chuckle lightly. Michiru turned around and walked over to her partner. Her ocean-blue eyes were filled with concern as she held Haruka's hand in hers. Haruka relaxed slightly, feeling the warmth of Michiru's hand around hers. Smiling softly, Michiru leaned into Haruka as she felt her partner's arm snake around her waist.

"I do not want to go in to battle again," Haruka confided quietly to the shorter woman. Her cobalt blue eyes reflected the unhappiness that the senshi of wind was currently feeling. "This lifestyle… I do not want to give it up and go back to all the fighting we had before."

Michiru gazed sympathetically at her partner and squeezed Haruka's hand gently.

"Are you worried?" Michiru asked softly.

Haruka smiled down at Michiru. "Not with you by my side."


	3. Caution Raised

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC.

Author's Notes: I want to thank _Me and You _for her encouragement and support. As for Soleil-Lune's question, Seiya, Yaten and Taiki are famous but just around the school --You'll see in this chapter. I also want to thank everyone else that is reading this story and hope that you will be able to leave comments to help me improve on the story.

Chapter 2: Caution Raised

Usagi groaned as she felt her blankets being pulled away from her. After working on her homework the entire night, she should at least be able to sleep peacefully until her alarm clock rang. Pulling her blankets back towards her, Usagi buried her head under the pillow. Hearing a sigh, Usagi smiled delightedly and pulled the covers tightly around her body. The blankets hugged her body protectively and gave the blonde a sense of security and warmth.

Usagi yelped as she felt claws move across her arm. Throwing the blankets into the air. Usagi opened her eyes to find Luna peering out grumpily from under the thrown blankets on the floor.

"Luna, what are you doing waking me so early in the morning?" Usagi demanded angrily. After years of experience, Luna knew better than to wake her up before it was time for school. Even if Usagi had gotten rid of the alarm clock, and was late for school, Luna still didn't always wake the blonde. Luna had better have a good reason for dragging her up so early in the morning!

"Sorry Kitten, I wasn't able to wake you up so I asked Luna for some assistance."

Usagi gazed behind Luna and found the owner of the voice. Haruka was leaning against the doorframe and was looking at her with a slightly amused expression.

"I was working on my homework all night, why do you want me to wake up so early?" Usagi groaned.

Placing her hands in to her pockets, Haruka replied calmly, "I need to do something on the tracks and thought you might want a ride to school."

Usagi groaned once again and buried her head under her pillow. She heard Haruka's light footsteps approach her bedside and waited for her to pull the pillow away from her. However Haruka seemed to think better of it.

"Wouldn't it be better if I drive you there early so you can sleep at the school?"

Usagi gave a muffled reply from underneath her pillow. Haruka probably thought she was going to sleep in today and be late for school --the taller woman just made her sentence more fancy and less upsetting for Usagi. The offer was nice but she really wanted some sleep. The logical side of her mind stirred sleepily. She should probably listen since Haruka's mind was probably working far better than her own right now.

Throwing her pillow at the wall, Usagi grumpily rose from her bed.

"I'll be waiting in the car," Haruka said with an amused smile before shutting the door behind her. Usagi heard Haruka's footsteps fade.

Grumbling, Usagi picked up her school uniform from the floor and tossed it on to her cluttered bed. Pulling back the curtains, Usagi peered out at the dim sky outside. In the distance, she could see the sun slowly rising. There didn't seem to be any clouds in sight. Perhaps today was going to be a good day, Usagi thought, feeling slightly more cheerful.

After scrambling to prepare herself for the day, Usagi stuffed a piece of toast in her mouth, grabbed her school bad and hurried out the door. She could see Haruka waiting for her in the driveway. Slipping in to the car, Usagi leaned back in the leather seat and sighed softly.

"That was quick," Haruka commented lightly. Her eyes were focused at the windshield as she spoke. The taller woman wore a dark expression and her lips were pressed tightly together. Haruka's cobalt-blue eyes shimmered coldly. Usagi tried to remember when she had seen that expression before. Raking her memory, Usagi remembered the scene when Uranus and Neptune were fighting Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen for Unazuki's heart crystal at the junkyard. Uranus had told her that she it was their mission and she knew that there would be sacrifices.

"I get lots of practice," Usagi replied cheerfully, hiding the worry she felt.

Haruka chuckled, causing Usagi to lighten up considerably. Starting the car, Haruka backed out of the driveway. Turning to look at Usagi, Haruka asked how college was. Fidgeting slightly, Usagi told Haruka funny stories about the accidents she had been in and how the teachers reacted. Haruka raised her eyebrow at many of Usagi's stories and even chuckled at some.

Now that Usagi was closer to Haruka, she could see that the taller woman didn't look like she had a good night's sleep at all. Haruka's hair was slightly more untidy than usual, her eyes looked weary and Haruka's posture was slightly slumped.

"Haruka… is there anything wrong?" Usagi asked timidly

The taller woman didn't reply straight away. Instead she kept her eyes on the road in front of her.

"This morning, the police found another young woman lying unconscious in the park," Haruka said slowly, her eyes still on the road.

Usagi bit her lip. It looked like the person behind this wasn't going to stop soon. Glancing at Haruka, Usagi could tell that the taller woman was worried. Perhaps her being unable to wake up on time for school wasn't the only reason why Haruka was driving her.

Usagi was jolted out of her thoughts when Haruka abruptly stopped the car. Glancing around, Usagi realized that she had arrived at her stop. Picking up her school bag, Usagi stepped out of the car.

"Thank you for the ride."

"I won't be able to drive you home," Haruka said with a nod. "Make sure you find someone to walk home with."

"I'll be careful. Besides, I walk home by myself all the time," Usagi complained, now quite sure that Haruka had driven her because she was worried about the cases of the unconscious girls.

Haruka gave her a quick wave before pressing down on the gas pedal and disappearing down the street. Usagi waved her hand until Haruka's car was no longer in sight. Looking up at the slowly brightening sky, Usagi beamed. The blonde spun around and started walking towards the school grounds.

Though it was still quite early, many students have already arrived at the school. Some walked around in small groups, chattering while others studied under trees or on benches. Stopping by the soccer field, Usagi sat down on a bench. Usagi glanced around the school grounds, feeling quite alone. Even after one year, Usagi still thought that it felt odd to be sitting alone. Normally she would have Minako chattering beside her, Ami telling her to study, Rei shouting some insults and Makoto sharing snacks with her. Running a hand along the surface of the empty bench, Usagi wondered how her friends were doing. Wishing that Naru was here, Usagi sighed and glanced around dismally. Perhaps she could find some of her classmates to hang around with, she thought cheerfully.

"Hey, you! The one with the long blonde hair."

Usagi glanced around, looking confused. Turning back to face the soccer field, Usagi noticed the person calling to her standing by the goal post. Seeing the raven-haired man waving at her direction, Usagi glanced behind her to make sure that he was really addressing her.

"Were you talking to me?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, could you pass me by water bottle?" the young man asked as he wiped away the sweat on his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Um…" Usagi searched around for a water bottle. Feeling disconcerted, Usagi glanced back at the soccer player for help.

"It's under the bench," he said, chuckling softly. His midnight-blue eyes sparkled brightly as he spoke.

Usagi blushed. Checking under the bench, Usagi spotted a black gym bag. Unzipping the bag, Usagi found the blue water bottle and walked over to the young man. He thanked her as Usagi handed over the water bottle. After taking a few gulps of the water, he raised the bottle over his head and poured the water all over his long raven-colored hair and his green and white soccer uniform.

"Much better," Seiya said with a grin as he shook his head, causing droplets of water to flutter to the ground. Looking down at Usagi he suddenly seemed startled. "Hey, you're that girl!"

Usagi appeared to be completely flustered.

"You don't remember?"

"Have we met somewhere?" Usagi asked, afraid that she had forgotten that the young man was a friend of hers. She was quite sure she had never met him. Then again, her memory wasn't that good either.

"You don't know me?"

Usagi bit her lip and shook her head.

"Oh. Maybe I'm not as famous around here as I thought then," he said as he waved his hand airily. Hearing the coach calling, Seiya dropped his empty water bottle and turned to leave. Turning to look at Usagi, he shook his head and grinned. "I'll see you around Odango."

Usagi blinked as she processed what the young man had just called her. Her face slowly turning red, Usagi shouted shrilly, "Only Mamoru can call me that!"

XXX

Usagi glared angrily at Naru as she picked up her school bag and exited the classroom.

"I know that I promised to go to the arcade with you today," Naru said as she followed Usagi, "but Umino asked me out."

"But you promised to go to the arcade with me first," Usagi said angrily.

"Please Usagi, you know how much this means to me," Naru pleaded. "I'll make it up to you. How about I take you out for ice cream tomorrow?"

Usagi stomped her foot. Why did people always offer her ice cream when they wanted her to do something for them?

"Please?"

Usagi's cornflower blue eyes met Naru's deep blue orbs. Perhaps she was being selfish; after all, she had been spending a lot of time for Naru over the past year. Feeling her anger disappear, Usagi nodded. "But you have to buy me a huge fudge sundae tomorrow."

Usagi smiled as her friend's expression brightened up. Thanking Usagi, Naru told the blonde how grateful she was. Usagi watched as Naru nodded and dashed off to find Umino. Sighing, the blonde set off to walk home on her own. Gazing at the passing cars on the road, Usagi gloomily thought that it was going to be a long and boring walk back home. The blonde swung her school bag gently in her hand as she thought about the times that Ami, Minako and Makoto would walk her home. They would joke around and talk about their day. Along the way they would meet up with Rei, which was obviously followed by lots of shouting matches between the dark-haired woman and herself. Usagi grinned softly as she remembered the many pointless disputes she had had with Rei. Kicking a pebble, Usagi wondered briefly what she would do once she got home. Perhaps some television would take her mind off things.

"Hey, _Odango_!"

Usagi furrowed her brow at the intolerable nickname. Usagi was tempted to ignore the voice but nevertheless turned around to see who was calling her. The blonde was surprised to see the raven-haired soccer player that she had met this morning a few metres away from her. Usagi stopped walking and waited for the young man to catch up.

"Do you need anything?" Usagi asked.

Seiya grinned cockily at Usagi. "I just thought that you might want me to walk you home."

"Why would I want that?"

"Because you might get knocked unconscious by a crazy mad-man," Seiya replied with a mischievous grin. "And I don't know what he will do to a pretty young woman like you."

Rolling her eyes, Usagi stomped off. Leaving the young man behind.

"Oi,_ Odango Atama_!"

"My name is not _Odango Atama_!" Usagi yelled back at Seiya.

"What's your name?" Seiya called.

The blonde was truly surprised that he had asked for her name. Usagi turned around to face Seiya. His eyes sparkled mischievously as he waited for Usagi to reply. Grinning despite her self, Usagi cupped her hands to her mouth and yelled, "My name Usagi!"

"You can call me Seiya!" the young man called back, waving his hand.

Usagi laughed as she waved good-bye to Seiya. Though he couldn't stop calling her _Odango Atama, _Usagi felt that she liked him. Turning back around, Usagi headed home, feeling more cheerful than when she had left the school.

XXX

"Hello, I would like a cheese pizza with…"

Usagi turned off the television and stared at the half completed homework assignment on her lap. Her stomach growled hungrily as she tapped her pen on the notebook. Outside, the sun was already sinking below the horizon, casting long shadows over the household. Behind her, Haruka was ordering dinner on the phone and was currently arguing with Hotaru on whether they would order garlic bread or not. Feeling bored with her homework assignment, Usagi decided to eavesdrop on their argument instead.

"Honestly Haruka-papa, those stuff stink."

"You don't have to eat them," Haruka replied, still covering the mouthpiece of the phone with her hand.

"If you would just let us go out for dinner like we originally planned, maybe we wouldn't have this problem!"

Usagi furrowed her brow as she listened to the argument.

Haruka muttered something about it being too dangerous before returning to ordering on the phone. Sighing, Hotaru strode away from the room. A moment later, Haruka had joined Usagi on the couch. Flipping on the television, Haruka surfed idly through the channels. The taller woman paused as the news channel flashed across the screen.

"Young woman in the Minato City ward of Tokyo are advised to stay at home or walk in groups during the night…"

Haruka changed the channel again. Giving up on her homework, Usagi decided to talk to Haruka. She could finish it later, besides, she felt worried for Haruka and Hotaru. They had been barking at each other all night and seeing them like this worried Usagi.

"Um… is there anything wrong between you and Hotaru?" Usagi asked.

Haruka glanced up from the television screen. The taller woman ran a hand through her locks of dirty blonde hair –a sign that told Usagi that Haruka was troubled about something. Leaning back on the couch, Haruka gazed up at the ceiling. "I wouldn't let her go out with Mishima tomorrow night."

"Oh…" Usagi pondered this for a moment. She found that she liked Mishima a lot. He seemed like a nice person and honestly cared for Hotaru. "Why? He seems like a nice person."

"I'm not worried about him," Haruka mumbled.

Seeing Haruka's concerned expression quieted Usagi. Usagi gazed out the window and into the dark neighborhood outside as understanding slowly crept over her. Memories of the night before slowly drifted into her mind. How safe were woman outside at night, Usagi wondered. The women attacked so far were alone. If Mishima was with Hotaru there shouldn't be too much of a problem. Canceling dinner plans tonight might have also been unnecessary.

"Do you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" Usagi asked nervously.

Running her fingers through her hair, Haruka gazed silently at the images on the television. The taller woman's expression was the same as this morning. After another moment of uneasy silence, something came across Usagi's mind.

"Are you keeping something from us?" Rising to her feet, Usagi walked in front of Haruka. The taller woman grimly ignored Usagi's accusation.

"You don't need to bear this burden alone. I could help," Usagi said sincerely. She placed a hand on Haruka's arm. She didn't want to go through what happened the first time she met Sailor Uranus all over again. She wanted to share the burden and assist her friend. She couldn't let Haruka deal with everything herself. "Haruka—"

Usagi was cut off by a shrill scream from outside. Narrowing her eyes, Haruka was on her feet in a flash. Usagi scrambled after her friend. Flinging open the door, they found the delivery person sprawled on the lawn. Sensing that someone else was with them, Usagi's eyes darted around the front yard. A feeling inside of Usagi told the blonde that something was not right. Usagi gasped as a dark figure leaped down from the trees and darted towards the woman.

Feeling a rush of wind beside her, Usagi turned to see that Haruka had left her side. The taller woman slammed into the attacker, sending him flying into the bushes. Haruka landed gracefully on to her feet in front of the delivery woman. Her eyes alert, Haruka moved in to a battle stance as she waited for the attacker to strike again.

Biting her lip, Usagi gazed at the bushes where the attacker had landed. Her eyes darted back to Haruka and the delivery woman. If only she wasn't there. Then she and Haruka would be able to transform. Something inside her pulled Usagi's gaze to the other side of the yard. Biting her lip, Usagi tried to pinpoint where the feeling was coming from. Her eyes landed on an old leafy tree. For a moment nothing happened, suddenly the leaves on the tree exploded.

"Haruka behind you!" Usagi shouted.

The taller woman spun around and was knocked over by the attacker. Haruka slammed onto the ground, her breath completely knocked out of her. Spinning around, the dark figure shot back towards Haruka. His eyes flashed dangerously as he extended his fist.

"Haruka!"

Ignoring the pain on her shoulder, Haruka quickly rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the dark figure as he smashed his fist on to the ground. Usagi smothered a gasp as the figure straightened up and headed towards Haruka again. Knowing that she had better do something to help, Usagi charged blindly towards the attacker as he raised his fist from the ground. Spinning to face Usagi, the person swept her aside with a wave of his hand.

The blonde screamed as she crashed down on to the grassy ground. Opening her eyes, Usagi found the world around her spinning dizzily. The blonde gripped the grass tightly as she tried to make out her surroundings. Gasping, Usagi closed her eyes and shook her head.

The delivery woman screamed once again as the figure started walking towards her. Extending his arm, the figure lifted the delivery woman from the ground.

More shouts were heard as Hotaru, Michiru and Setsuna approached the front door. The attacker hesitated as its eyes shifted to the three new arrivals.

Taking advantage of the moment, Haruka turned to her side and kicked a pizza box at the dark figure. The box burst open as it smashed into the head of the attacker, scattering garlic bread all over him. The attacker dropped the delivery woman. Sirens rang out and the attacker disappeared.

XXX

After being questioned by the police for an hour, Haruka had given in to everyone's complaints and had driven them out for dinner. The pizza they had ordered was definitely not edible after being dropped, trampled on and thrown. By the time the police were done questioning them, Usagi swore that people could hear her stomach growling from a mile away. After driving around for what felt like hours, searching for an open restaurant, a grim faced Haruka stopped at a McDonalds.

As Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna ordered, Haruka sat with Usagi in the corner of the restaurant. Tapping her fingers on the surface of the table, Haruka gazed out the window and out at the bare street outside. The streetlights and buildings shone brightly in the distance, casting an odd glow in the city.

"Haruka, is your shoulder alright?"

The taller woman blinked in surprise and turned to look at Usagi.

"Ah, I'm fine," Haruka said with a wave of her hand. Smiling gently at the shorter woman, Haruka asked how Usagi was. "You're out of shape. I can't see how he could of swept you aside just like that!"

"Hey," Usagi cried, indignant. "He was strong, okay?"

"You're out of shape," Haruka repeated in a teasing voice.

Usagi pouted as she looked at Haruka. Reaching to the side of her head where she was injured, Usagi lightly touched the bruise and winced. The blonde shook her head and put her arm down.

"He was very strong…" Usagi mumbled. The blonde thought back to her friends and how they would usually protect her and weaken the opponent so that she had the chance to finish them off. They were no longer here though and Usagi would have to handle things like that herself. Usagi frowned grimly. She hoped that the attacker wasn't another opponent.

Haruka nodded grimly and leaned back in her seat. Placing her arms behind her head, the taller woman closed her eyes and frowned softly. A few strands of Haruka's feathery hair fell over her eyes.

"I couldn't sense anything though," Haruka said in a low voice. "The criminal should be a human, unless he was an enemy that could mask their presence. The attacker seemed normal though. The didn't have any special abilities that shouted out that he wasn't an ordinary human."

"You can sense when enemies are nearby?" Usagi asked in surprise.

"When our enemies are active, I can feel something shift in the air while Michiru could feel the ocean roaring restlessly." Opening her eyes, Haruka tilted her head to the side so that she was looking at her partner.

"Rei sometimes could sense things like that, but I don't remember ever doing so. Even if an enemy was in front of me in disguise, I don't think I would be able to tell the difference," Usagi laughed. "So do you think the attacker is a ordinary human?"

"Michiru still can't see anything in her mirror and I haven't felt anything at all."

Haruka frowned softly as she watched Michiru and Setsuna pay for their dinner.

"I can't assume anything though. You and Hotaru will still need to be careful."

"I can take care of myself," Usagi argued.

"Here's dinner."

Usagi smiled gratefully as Setsuna gently placed a tray of food in front of Usagi. Grabbing a burger, Usagi took a huge bite out of it and chewed happily. Hotaru and Setsuna took a seat at another table while Michiru slid in beside Haruka.

Picking up a fry, Haruka popped it into her mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Aren't you going to eat?" the blonde asked her partner.

Michiru skeptically eyed the food and replied, "Ah, I don't feel that hungry any more."

XXX

Usagi sighed as she slung her school bag over her shoulder. Yawning, the blonde thought back to yesterday night. No one else had been attacked after their encounter with the "Shadow" --a name that the people of the city had begun to call the criminal—but the thought of the attacker had been swirling around the blonde's mind all night.

Though Haruka had told her that there was no need to be alarmed right now, Usagi still felt something nagging at her. Perhaps it was Haruka's demeanor. Maybe it was her imagination, but over the past few days Haruka had seemed like there was something bothering her. There didn't seem to be any other reason for Haruka's change in behavior except for the _Shadow._ She had really hoped that Haruka would be able to trust her with any information she had.

Breathing in deeply, Usagi followed her classmates out of the classroom. She would be glad to get home and mull over her thoughts. Moving through the crowded hallway, Usagi listened silently to the excited chatter of the other students as they talked about their day at school.

"Usagi!"

Spotting a lock of ginger hair, Usagi realized that it was Naru calling her. Standing up on her tiptoes, Usagi scanned the hallway and found Naru pushing through the crowd and heading towards her.

"Naru?"

"Usagi," Naru cried as she reached the confused blonde. "I'm so glad I found you."

"Did you need anything?" Usagi asked. The blonde laughed nervously. "I don't owe you anymore pizzas or anything do I?"

"Ah, no, not at all," Naru replied quietly. Naru gazed down at her feet and looked back up at Usagi again. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to see the soccer game with me. See, I thought that you had been looking a little depressed and…"

"That sounds fun." The blonde felt glad to be able to find something to take her mind off things. She wasn't exactly sure how soccer was played but it was definitely something to occupy her mind with.

Naru grinned as she led Usagi to the other side of the building. "See, our soccer team hasn't been very good over these past few years but ever since Kou Seiya had entered the team, we've been winning almost every game!"

Usagi blinked. "Seiya?"

Naru nodded as she pushed open the door. The two young women shaded their eyes as they were bathed in sunlight.

"Yes, he's been great so far. All the girls here are head over heels for him as well!" Naru said as she led Usagi across the grassy yard. The grass beneath them crunched softly as the two women stepped crossed.

Usagi raised an eyebrow as she thought about the young man. Honestly, she thought that he was quite annoying because he kept calling her by her nickname. Then again, she could tell that he was good hearted as well. A goofy smile spread across her face. She actually hadn't seen him for a few days. It would be great to see him play. A grin flashed across her face as she glanced at her friend.

"What about you Naru? Do you like Seiya as well?"

"Ah, well --I…"

The ginger haired girl blushed deeply, causing Usagi to laugh. Stuttering, Naru explained that she just thought that Seiya was good looking and begged Usagi not to tell Umino what she said about Seiya.

Arriving at the soccer field, Usagi followed Naru as she climbed up the stands. Choosing a seat near the top, Usagi dropped her school bag and leaned back in her seat. Gazing down at the emerald soccer field, Usagi spotted the raven-haired man stretching in the middle of the field. Beside him were a few other soccer players warming up for the match. A few seats below, Usagi spotted a bunch of female students giggling and pointing at the raven-haired soccer player.

"Look," Naru said, pointing at the players beside Seiya. "There is Kou Yaten and Kou Taiki. They're both very good soccer players as well. I hear that they live with Seiya. I wonder if that's true…"

Usagi giggled, feeling happier than she had been in days. Naru sounded like Minako. Briefly Usagi wondered what Minako would have thought of Yaten, Taiki and Seiya if she were still here. Usagi smiled as she imagined her golden-haired friend chasing the three men around. It was something Minako would definitely do. If only she were here…

The blonde snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a whistle. The crowd had increased in size very quickly and the chatter was very loud as they waited patiently for the game to begin. Spotting a few more friends, Usagi and Naru waved them over and they chatted for a while. Before she knew it, the game had begun. Usagi 'oohed' and 'ahhed' with the crowd as the two teams struggled to gain possession of the ball. For a whole ten minutes, the two sides were scoreless. Then out of nowhere, Seiya burst out and took possession of the black and white ball.

"And it's Seiya to Yaten. Yaten then passes the ball back to Seiya. Seiya passes to Taiki."

Usagi watches breathlessly as the three young men passed the ball between them with such agility and skill, the whole crowd was on their feet, craning their necks to see clearly.

"Seiya runs up to the goal post –score!"

The entire crowd burst in to cheers. Usagi was up on her feet as well, clapping cheerfully and forgetting her worries for the first time in days.


	4. Seiya's Chance

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC.

* * *

Chapter 3: Seiya's Chance

_Dear Usako,_

_How have you been lately? __I am sorry that I was unable to reply to your previous letters. It has been very busy over here at the university, and I barely have anytime for myself. Despite all the hard work, I am happy that I am another step closer to acheiving my dream. _

___I hope that everything is well and that you are taking good care of yourself. _

_Hopefully, I will be able to visit you in a few months and then we can make up for the lost time. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Mamoru_

Usagi gently folded the letter up and placed it into a wooden box along with all of Mamoru's other letters. She missed him dearly as well. Perhaps Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru have caught on to how she felt but whenever they wanted to talk about Mamoru, Usagi would assure them that she was fine.

It was Usagi that insisted that they continue with this relationship. Before Mamoru left, he had told her that he wouldn't be able to write all the time and that he would be very busy. He knew that it would be a burden for Usagi to wait for him. However Usagi said that she would be fine and that she would always love him. Lately though, Usagi had noticed that she was beginning to remember him less clearly. His voice, his hugs, his touch and his kisses were fading from her mind.

Gazing at the engagement ring on her finger, Usagi sadly watched the light dancing on the diamonds. She had actually wanted him to stay, but what else could she have said to Mamoru then? She couldn't hold him back from his dream, could she? Yet, she wasn't as strong as she had told Mamoru she was. She needed him here. She needed her friends here.

Sliding off her bed, Usagi headed out of her bedroom and down the hallway. She needed a walk. Perhaps a walk would be able to cheer her up and clear her head a little. Smoothing her pink tank top, and tightening the pink ribbons on her head, Usagi descended the stairs.

"Are you going outside?" Setsuna asked from the kitchen. The taller woman put down her oven gloves and slowly walked over to Usagi.

"Yeah, I wanted some fresh air," Usagi said as she pulled on a baby-blue jacket from the closet.

"Be sure to be back by dinner."

"I will," Usagi called as she gave Setsuna a cheerful wave and headed out the door.

Usagi breathed in a sigh of relief as she was bathed in warm sunlight. The young woman spun around, her pigtails swirling around her. She remembered visiting the greenhouse with Mamoru, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru only a few years before. She had danced in the flowers and Mamoru had told her that she was beautiful. Usagi smiled reminiscently at the memory.

"Did it hurt?"

Usagi stopped spinning and found Seiya standing by the driveway, gazing at her. He had his raven-black hair tied up behind him as usual and he was wearing a white shirt and blue sweatpants. His eyes shimmered mischievously as he looked at her.

"Did what hurt?"

"Did it hurt when you dropped down from heaven? You're so beautiful you must be an angel."

Usagi's face turned into a deep shade of crimson while Seiya laughed. His navy-blue eyes glittered brightly and his laughter lit up the afternoon sky. After Usagi had controlled her blush, the blonde marched over to Seiya.

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Usagi questioned accusingly. Crossing her arms, Usagi glared at the chuckling man.

Seiya burst out laughing again.

"What do you think?" he asked.

Grumpily, Usagi marched away, leaving the laughing young man behind. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Seiya clutching his sides because he was laughing so hard. Huffing, Usagi continued forward, even angrier than before. She didn't find it funny at all for someone to be laughing at her looks and she was quite sure any girl wouldn't like that either.

"Oi, Odango, wait!"

Ignoring the shouts, Usagi stomped down the sidewalk. She didn't even bother to yell back that her name wasn't Odango. The shouts grew louder but Usagi continued to ignore Seiya. Crossing the street, Usagi hoped that she would be able to lose Seiya but was disappointed when she found that he was able to follow her. The blonde felt a hand slip around her wrist and tug lightly.

"Wait, Usagi."

Usagi was so shocked at the gentle voice and the fact that Seiya had called her by her name, that she didn't tug her arm back from him. The blonde hesitated as he said her name again. Gazing down at her sandals, Usagi let Seiya spin her around so that she faced him.

"What I meant was that you are beautiful. I wasn't teasing you at all."

Seiya looked down at Usagi's doubtful expression and frowned lightly. He wasn't joking at all. He had thought that Usagi was one of the most beautiful women he had ever met when he had first met her.

"I really wasn't joking," Seiya insisted.

Usagi offered a small smile, unsure of what to say to Seiya. No man other than Mamoru had ever told her that she was beautiful. Even though Usagi had never thought of herself as someone with great beauty, Mamoru had complimented her beauty countless times. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't had anyone say that to her for such a long time.

"I was just going to the park. Do you want to join me?" Seiya asked. Seeing Usagi hesitate, Seiya assured her that it was just for a walk. "Besides, I wouldn't hurt a pretty lady like you."

Grinning, Usagi nodded and followed Seiya as he led her to the park a few blocks away. Usagi used to visit that park often with her friends but ever since they had left, she had lost her interest in going there. It was actually a really nice park, Usagi thought as she they arrived. There were water fountains, birds, little children playing, and joggers throughout the entire area. Gazing over to the side of the path, Usagi found the bench where she and her friends would sit down on and chat after school. Occasionally she and Mamoru would come here as well to feed birds.

Seiya headed over to the bench flopped down.

"I was jogging before bumping into you," Seiya said taking a water bottle out of his pocket and gulping it down. "When I finish jogging, I would always come visit this park."

"Are you jogging to keep in shape for soccer?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Yeah, but it's kind of difficult sometimes," Seiya said as he leaned back on the bench.

"You play very well," Usagi commented brightly as she thought about the game she had seen him play a few days earlier. Their team had won and Usagi had never heard a crowd cheering so loudly before. It was mostly thanks to Seiya that they had won though.

Seiya gazed at her in surprise and smiled. "Lots of practice."

Usagi grinned, understanding what he had meant though she never had the patience to practice something repeatedly. She mostly gave up after days of disappointment. She kept on practicing for Mamoru though. Smiling sadly, Usagi stared at her feet.

"This city is really nice."

Usagi looked up in surprise. "Are you new here?"

Seiya nodded. "I just came here during the beginning of the term. It wasn't working out at the university I was attending."

"Is it hard getting used to?"

"The people here are very nice so it doesn't feel like I'm away from home.

"Oh." Usagi gazed down at the ground and swung her feet forwards and backwards. The two stayed silent for a while, but it was a comfortable silence where they could both just sit back and enjoy the sunny afternoon. Usagi smiled contently as she watched a few birds hop around on the ground, searching for food.

"Eh, Odango?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"A boyfriend?" Usagi asked, taken aback.

"Yeah."

"I…" Usagi gazed down at the ring on her finger. Running a finger along the small band, Usagi smiled sadly. "Yes, I do but he is away studying overseas right now."

Seiya grinned. "Then I still have a chance."

Seiya gazed down at Usagi. He smiled lightly as he saw a blush creep up her face. He decided that she looked really nice when she blushed. Perhaps he should tease her more often.

Usagi blushed, not quite understanding what Seiya meant by that. She actually had a clue in the corner of her mind but quickly pushed it aside. Seiya couldn't possibly like her _that_ way. After all, she had told him that she had a boyfriend and… Seiya seemed nice but no matter what, she was loyal to Mamoru and loved him. Shifting uncomfortably under Seiya's gaze, Usagi tried to stay calm and cool headed. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding. Then again, perhaps she could clear it up like an adult.

"You're cute when you blush like that."

"I… Wha—I… Ah, I have no idea what you're talking about," she stuttered. Usagi laughed nervously as Seiya gave her a confused look. Clearing her throat, Usagi stood up really quickly, almost tripping over her own feet. "It was nice talking to you. I, um, have to go back home for dinner and… stuff. Thank you."

With that said, Usagi dashed off, not waiting for Seiya to reply. Running as fast as her feet could carry her, Usagi darted out of the park in record time, leaving a small dust trail behind her.

A few blocks away, Usagi stood panting by a tree. She had wanted to handle the situation like an adult and tell Seiya that she didn't like him like that. However as soon as she had opened her mouth, she began doubting herself and thinking that she had probably been wrong about the situation. It wasn't the first time that she had been wrong about these types of things. Then Seiya had said that she looked cute when she blushed. That comment definitely sounded like he was interested in her. In the end, she ended up chickening out and running away from Seiya as if he was a hungry cheetah.

"It –huff- was probably –huff- nothing," Usagi panted, leaning against the tree and pushed Seiya out of her mind. Closing her eyes, Usagi took in a big gulp of air. Haruka was probably right. She was out of shape. Then again, it wasn't her fault entirely. School was busy and there hadn't been any enemies showing up in Tokyo since she had started high school so there had been less running away from them. She still had some exercise when running to school but that didn't happen as often anymore.

Straightening up after a few more moments, Usagi decided that she would try working out more. Her thoughts drifted back to Seiya. He said that he liked jogging around the city. Usagi blushed and shoved Seiya out of her mind. She knew one thing for sure: she definitely wasn't going to jog.

* * *

Usagi lifted her sketchbook in front of her and glared angrily at the page. No matter what she did, it seemed that the cat's body was out of proportion. Living with Luna all these years, Usagi was sure that the cat didn't look right. Usagi gazed enviously at her neighbors' sketches. If only she could draw like them. Turing the sketchbook around, Usagi squinted at her sketch, trying to make out the cat she was drawing.

"What's that?" Usagi's neighbor huffed, leaning over to look at her drawing.

"A cat."

"It doesn't look like a cat," she replied coolly, pointing at Usagi's drawing.

Usagi covered her drawing with her hands and glared angrily at her neighbor. A voice interrupted the blonde before Usagi could argue back.

"I think it looks good."

Both women spun around to find Seiya behind Usagi. The young man grinned good-humoredly as he peered over Usagi's shoulder to admire the drawing.

"I didn't know you were in my art class!" Usagi gasped.

"I transferred to this class because my other one was boring," Seiya explained, flipping his ponytail behind him.

"How does my drawing look?" Usagi's ginger-haired neighbor asked Seiya eagerly. The young woman shoved her sketch in to Seiya's face excitedly. Mimet's eyes glittered gleefully as Seiya took her drawing and examined it.

"Ah…" Seiya scratched his head as he looked from Usagi to the other woman. Usagi's turned away from Seiya, clearly displeased about the situation while Mimet batted her eyelashes at him. The man ignored Mimet's flirting. "I… ah, actually I like both of them very much."

"But surely mine is better," Mimet pressed as she leaned closer to Seiya.

"Well…" Seiya gazed down at Mimet's sketch of a handsome looking male. He furrowed his brow as he noticed Mimet leaning closer to him but made no comment on it. "The anatomy of the person is nice but…"

Seiya laughed nervously as he noticed Usagi sulking. He didn't want to make Usagi unhappy. Sighing, Seiya raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm not good at judging art. You should find my friend Yaten for that."

"I want your opinion though," Mimet said. The young woman started to twirl her ginger hair with her fingers as she gazed flirtatiously at Seiya. "But you don't need to tell me. Anyone can draw better than Tsukino."

Seiya thought Mimet's comment was a little unfair to Usagi. Seiya gazed over at Usagi who was furiously scribbling on her picture. The blonde looked like she was on the verge of bursting into tears. "Actually, I like Usagi's drawing more than yours."

Mimet's smug smile instantly slipped off her face. "Pardon?"

"I said I liked Odango's drawing better," Seiya said calmly as he met Mimet's apricot colored eyes.

Narrowing her eyes, Mimet snatched her sketchbook back from Seiya. The raven-haired man silently watched as Mimet collected her supplies before stomping off to another part of the room.

"You didn't need to say that," Usagi mumbled as she gazed down at her sketch. The blonde played uncertainly with her hair as she talked to Seiya. Taking a deep breath, Usagi raised her head and looked at Seiya. "Everyone knows that I can't draw."

"I thought your dog looked nice!" Seiya said as he lifted Usagi's drawing. He smiled as he glanced at the sketch. It wasn't what someone would call a wonderful piece of art but he thought it was pretty cute.

Narrowing her eyes, Usagi stood up stiffly and snatched her sketchbook away from Seiya. The raven-haired man appeared completely baffled as he looked at Usagi.

"It's a cat!" Usagi shouted angrily before turning around and stomping out of the classroom.

* * *

Usagi stared dismally at the grass beneath her as she thought back to what had happened earlier during the day. She had thought about it, and had realized that she had been a little harsh on Seiya. The blonde lifted her head and gazed in the direction of the soccer field where the soccer team was currently practicing. Pausing for just a moment, Usagi changed direction and headed towards the field. She needed to apologize to Seiya for her behavior.

Usagi stopped beside a tree where she could find a perfect view of the entire soccer field. Her cornflower blue eyes searched the field, trying to find a certain raven-haired man.

"Score!"

Usagi's eyes snapped to the direction of the voice and found Seiya energetically giving his teammates high-fives. The blonde leaned against the tree and watched in awe as the soccer team continued practicing. What Usagi noticed first of all was that Seiya, Yaten and Taiki were amazing on the soccer field. Every one of them was swift, precise and moved into position so perfectly it was like they could read each other's minds.

The blonde also noticed that the other men on the team regarded the three with a mixture of respect and envy despite all the attention the three were getting from the women. Usagi giggled as she noticed crowds of female students gathered on the stands as they tried to catch Seiya, Yaten and Taiki's attention. She could actually see the coach gritting his teeth whenever a fan-girl would squeal. Seiya and Taiki smiled and waved at the women with friendly expressions white Yaten simply ignored them.

Despite the squealing young woman, Usagi found that she had a good time watching the soccer team play. Before she knew it, the sun was already sinking behind the horizon. Usagi lazily stretched her arms.

"Odango?" A shadow fell over her, blocking out the fiery rays of the setting sun.

The blonde blinked and looked up to find Seiya looking down at her with a strange expression on his face. Usagi bit her lip, unsure of what to do. She had come here to talk to him but now that he was in front of her, Usagi wasn't sure what to say. Fidgeting under Seiya's gaze, Usagi decided to start with an apology.

"Seiya, I… um, just wanted to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean to yell at you like that when you were being so nice to me. I just… I'm sorry."

"It's alright but you're going to have to see a movie with me this weekend in return," Seiya replied, his eyes shining brightly.

Usagi frowned, her nervousness completely evaporated. "I already have a boyfriend."

"It'll be fun," Seiya said teasingly, leaning towards Usagi. His eyes sparkled mischievously.

Usagi shook her head furiously, causing her pigtails to swirl around her. "That would be unfair to Mamoru."

The two were silent for a moment. Usagi glanced away from Seiya, unable to meet his eyes. She could only love Mamoru. Smiling sadly, Seiya stepped back. "He is very lucky to have you."

The raven-haired man gazed up at the slowly darkening sky. Clouds swirled ominously overhead, enveloping the sinking sun. Seiya turned away from the fiery red sky and glanced down at Usagi.

"Come. I'll walk you home."

Usagi opened her mouth to object but Seiya interrupted her before she could say anything.

"It is unsafe for a girl to walk alone after dark." A small, mischievous smile flickered across his face as he spoke.

"It's not dark yet," Usagi insisted. Usagi's cornflower blue eyes deepened slightly. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"You sure?" Seiya asked teasingly. "How about when you fell off your chair in art class this morning?"

Usagi blushed but managed to glare furiously at Seiya. "You saw that?"

"The whole class saw it," Seiya chuckled lightly. "Your yell could probably be heard a mile away from the building. Seriously Usagi, you can be so clumsy."

Usagi blinked and looked away, her anger slowly slipping away. Was she really that useless? "Alright, you can walk me home."

Seiya grinned triumphantly as Usagi began to head out of the school grounds. Picking up his sports bag, Seiya followed Usagi onto the sidewalk by the main road. The blonde's heeled shoes clicked dully as she traveled down the sidewalk. Seiya furrowed his brow as he watched Usagi. Something seemed off. Catching up with Usagi, Seiya noticed that the blonde seemed weary. Usagi's posture was slouched and her eyes shone dully. Frowning, Seiya asked if there was anything bothering her.

Usagi remained silent and continued to walk.

"Are you angry?"

Usagi still made no reply. When Seiya opened his mouth to ask her again, Usagi broke in to a run. Was she really that useless without her friends and Mamoru? If they did have an enemy in Tokyo now, would she be able to handle them herself? How could she take care of Tokyo when she couldn't even take care of herself? She had promised herself that she would be strong with her friends gone but…

The blonde continued to run until her feet started to throb. Stopping by a tree, Usagi sank to the ground and burst in to tears. Even with the outer scouts by her side, supporting her and encouraging her, Usagi still couldn't be the confident person she wanted to be. She remembered that whenever Mamoru and the inner scouts were with her, she could face any challenges that came her way. Why can't she be the same now? Why can't she be the same with Neptune, Uranus, Saturn and Pluto? Why was she so weak?

Usagi closed her eye, her teardrops dripping on to the cold and rough concrete beneath her. Her school bag sliding off her shoulder, Usagi kneeled on the cold sidewalk, crying softly.

The blonde spun around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Cornflower blue eyes met crimson eyes. Screaming, Usagi scrambled backwards.

The figure stepped forward, towering above Usagi. Extending his arm towards Usagi, the blonde noticed sharp black claws. Usagi rolled aside as the hand came shooting towards her. Gasping when she saw the dent it left in the concrete sidewalk, Usagi scrambled onto her feet. Her eyes darted to her school bag, lying by the tree a few meters away from her.

Usagi calculated her chance of being able to reach the school bag and retrieve the compact. The attacker moved forwards, forcing Usagi to back away. Usagi gazed at the crimson eyes, feeling anger radiate from his gaze. Before she was able to make her move, Usagi found herself pinned to a tree, the attacker's clawed hand around her throat.

Usagi tried to pull away but found that she was trapped. She couldn't escape without dislocating her neck. Usagi clawed at the attacker's hands, but his claws remained calmly wrapped around her neck, preventing her from escaping. Crimson eyes burned into her.

Usagi panicked. Screaming, Usagi began clawing at the attacker's hand and kicking him. The attacker grunted but still held on steadily to Usagi's throat.

"Odango!"

The blonde turned her head to find Seiya standing a few meters down the sidewalk. The creature also turned around, and was greeted by a rock thrown by Seiya. The creature snarled as the carefully aimed rock smacked it on the nose. Stumbling backwards, the creature growled at Seiya before backing away and disappearing.

"Odango!"

Seiya ran towards the blonde.

"Are you alright," Seiya asked as he kneeled down in front of Usagi. He raised his hand and gently wiped away the tears on Usagi's face.

Sobbing softly, Usagi shook her head. "Why am I so useless? Why can't I protect myself? Why do I always need help from others?"

Frowning Seiya placed his fingers under Usagi's chin, forcing Usagi to look up at him. Seiya gazed down at Usagi, his midnight-blue eyes shimmering concernedly. "That's not true."

"If you hadn't come, I wouldn't have been able to escape." Usagi gazed down at the cement ground as she fought to control her tears. The droplets trickled down her soft cheeks and fell to the ground.

"Odango…" Seiya's eyes softened as he gazed down at her. "I may not know you very well, but I can tell you that I don't think you're useless. Though there are some things that you are unable to do, you have friends that will be your side to help you."

"What if they are all gone?" Usagi whispered.

Seiya's eyes widened a little. The raven-haired man placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly, "You have lots of friends at school."

"They can't help me with this. I am the only one that could…" Usagi gazed up into Seiya's eyes. His concerned eyes tugged at Usagi's heart. "Seiya… I…"

Usagi blinked and drew back as she realized what she was about to say. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, Usagi stood up and walked over to her school bag.

Seiya stood up and followed her. He watched her reach into the school bag and draw out a small object. Usagi kneeled on the ground, staring silently at the object in her hands. It was because of this that she had to defend the earth and fight against all that threatened that planet. She often wondered why it couldn't have been someone else. She already had enough problems without being Sailor Moon. Yet, whenever she would think of this, she would also remember that she wouldn't have met such wonderful friends if she had never become Sailor Moon. Right now though, she was wondering who Sailor Moon was. Sailor Moon relied heavily on her friends for her power and her strength is influenced greatly by the people she cared about. Without her friends and lover, who was Sailor Moon now?

"Seiya, could you walk me home?" Usagi whispered silently.

The raven-haired man nodded and silently led the way to Usagi's house. He could hear her footsteps shuffling quietly beside him as they walked along the sidewalk. Seiya gazed at houses they passed by as he waited for Usagi to say something; however it seemed the blonde didn't seem to want to talk at the moment. Usagi just gazed down at her feet, still clutching the compact in her hands. Feeling the need to break the silence, Seiya chattered about soccer practice and told jokes. Usagi smiled as she listened to Seiya, and even laughed at some of his jokes.

Seiya stopped when he reached the well-decorated house. The flowers on the lawn seemed to smile at the two and the emerald green grass glowed in the fiery rays of the setting sun. He wondered briefly if it was Usagi who had planted the flowers. The blonde seemed like the type to work in the gardens.

Usagi thanked him and walked up to the door. Seiya smiled softly and waved to her. The blonde turned to Seiya and returned the wave with a small smile on her face. Smiles suited Usagi much more than frowns. He hoped that she would be feeling better tomorrow.

"Usagi!"

Usagi turned to the voice and found Michiru looking worriedly at her. The aqua haired woman silently held the door open for Usagi as the blonde slipped in.

"Sorry I'm late, Michiru. You know me, I'm always--"

Usagi stopped when she realized something was wrong. First was that Setsuna, Hotaru and Haruka weren't in the house. Second was Michiru's expression. It was hard to describe… Though Michiru wasn't the most emotional person and didn't express her feelings as freely as she did, Michiru always seemed to have a polite smile on her face and greeted Usagi warmly.

Michiru's current expression was cold and her expression was serious.

"What's wrong?"

The aqua haired woman forced a smile on to her face. Michiru closed the door behind Usagi and walked over to the closet to pick up her coat. Usagi bit her lip, now knowing that something wasn't right.

"Michiru?"

"We're going to the hospital," Michiru replied shortly as she put on her coat and drew out a set of keys.

"Why?"

Michiru stared out the window for a moment. "It's Hotaru. She had been attacked by the _Shadow._"


	5. Setting Up

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC.

Author's Notes: Yay, I finished this on time for Halloween! I would like to thank everybody for their reviews once again. Regarding one reviewer, I would like to thank him/her for asking questions about the story. By doing so, I could find out areas I need to work on and mistakes that I have made. I'll try to answer the questions as best as I can without giving away the plot.

Q: If they are Sailor Scouts why can't Sailor Moon go Eternal?

A: Sailor Moon can become Eternal Sailor Moon, but there aren't any enemies in Tokyo right now so she doesn't need to. Same goes for the remainder of the scouts. I guess I'll make that clearer in the first chapter.

Q: If Galaxia never happened and Nehilania. Then why are the Stars there? Considering they would only visit if there princess was there.

A: The plot doesn't follow the one from the Stars Season. So the Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are on Earth for a different reason. I can't tell you the reason yet though. ;)

Q: Also I would like to know why they can't transform because they are aliens unless you made then human, and if so how will Seiya protect Usagi?

A: I don't remember saying anywhere that they can't transform because they are aliens. Um… perhaps you can point that out to me and I could fix it. As for Seiya protecting Usagi… he will protect her using different methods in this story. Again I don't want to give away too much of the plot.

Thank you for the questions and I hope I had made things clearer for everyone. Please feel free to ask further questions. I'm not saying my story is flawless. There will probably be things that I have over looked and do not fit in and I hope you guys could point it out to me. Thank you once again.

* * *

Chapter 4: Setting Up

Usagi gripped the edge of the seat tightly as Michiru clumsily drove towards the hospital. The blonde barely noticed the rough turns that jolted the car or the sharp breaking that Michiru performed. All Usagi could think about was Hotaru.

Images of Hotaru lying lifelessly on a hospital bed flashed repeatedly in Usagi's mind, no matter how hard she tried to push the image away. Hotaru couldn't have… Usagi blinked away tears. She knew that she was only denying what had happened. Yet, she coldn't bring herself to face the fact that she would never be able to enjoy her time with Hotaru ever again. None of the victims that had met the _Shadow_ had awakened from their unconscious state. What it Hotaru never woke up ever again? The possibility shook Usagi. After everything that they had been through, it couldn't end for Hotaru like this. Everything seemed so unreal.

Usagi numbly gazed out the window at the fiery red sky that seemed to bathe the entire city in red. Earth had been at peace for over four years. She had thought all the enemies were gone. She had thought that she could live a peaceful life again. Yet, the thing that had attacked her today was definitely not human. She had thought that there weren't any threats from outside the solar system. Sailor Pluto had kept careful watch over everything. Had she missed something by accident?

"How did this happen?" Usagi whispered to herself.

The streets were crowded, and Usagi could tell Michiru was trying her best to reach the hospital as quickly as possibly without getting into a car accident. The aqua haired woman glanced consciously at the side and rear view mirrors every once in a while as she maneuvered the vehicle through the brightly lit city street.

"I'm not as good as Haruka when it comes to driving," Michiru said softly with a forced smile. Her eyes shimmered slightly as she turned the wheel. "I hope you don't mind."

Usagi gazed down at her lap, finding herself unable to talk. She wondered briefly how Michiru could still smile in a situation like this. Her mind kept drifting back to Hotaru; her stubborn smiles, her determined glare, and her thoughtful words. Will she ever experience them again? Out of the corner of her eyes, Usagi watched detachedly as buildings, humans and other automobiles slipped past.

Taking in a shaky breath, Usagi tried to speak. "Mi -Michiru, do you think… do you think Hotaru would be okay?"

Michiru stepped lightly on the breaks at a traffic light. She stared at the steering wheel silently as if carefully choosing her words. "I really don't know."

Usagi closed her eyes. The car was deathly silent as the two women waited for the traffic light to change colors. Usagi leaned to the side and pressed her forehead against the window. The cool surface of the glass comforted the blonde as she thought over what to do. Should she tell the others of the attack on her today? From past experiences, if an enemy had chosen a target and wasn't successful, then it would surely strike again. Usagi pushed the thoughts out of her mind and focused once again on Hotaru.

The car jerked forward as the light flashed green. Usagi took a deep breath. If only Ami were here. She would know what to do. The blonde barely noticed when the car had come to a stop in the parking lot of the hospital.

"Usagi?"

The blonde blinked and turned to look at Michiru.

"Are you alright?"

Usagi had wanted to say that she wasn't fine at all. That she was worried. That she was scared. That she felt weak. That she felt lost… but all she could do was force a smile and nod.

Michiru looked unconvinced but nodded, and gestured for Usagi to follow her.

As they walked through the front door of the hospital, Usagi was showered in a wave of bright light. Wincing slightly, Usagi waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness before scanning the room. The first thing Usagi noticed was the smell of disinfectants in the building. The smell unique to the hospital brought back memories of when she had first met Mamoru. Things had seemed so much easier back then. Life was so much simpler. She could see Michiru furrow her brow before walking through the crowd and heading to the receptionist.

Waving to Usagi, the aqua haired woman led the way to the elevator.

"They'll be on the eleventh floor," Michiru said as she pressed a button on the elevator. She glanced at Usagi out of the corner of her eye as she adjusted her purse. The blonde seemed deathly pale. The aqua haired woman couldn't blame Usagi. She was sure everyone was feeling the many emotions right now. Hotaru meant a lot to every one of them. Even though they weren't related by blood, Michiru could say that Hotaru was just as dear to her as any of her other family members. Michiru gazed silently at the door.

The elevator hummed loudly as it ascended. Hearing a ring, Michiru led the way out. Reading the sign in front of the elevator, Michiru turned right and headed down the hallway. Not far along the hallway, was Haruka, leaning against the wall. The blonde turned her head as she sensed her partner arriving.

"Michiru. Usagi." Haruka smiled down at the two women.

"Haruka, how is Hotaru?" Usagi asked timidly.

"Well… it's hard to say," Haruka said as she ran her fingers through her hair. The taller woman gazed at the door in front of her. The three women were silent for another moment before Haruka finally turned back to face Usagi. "Setsuna would probably be able to explain better than I can."

"How about we go in?" Michiru suggested as she gazed at Usagi.

Haruka led the way as she quietly opened the white door and entered the room. Usagi filed after Haruka while Michiru entered last.

Breathing in deeply, Usagi scanned the room and found Setsuna sitting beside a bed to the left of the room. Setsuna's eyes were solemn as she gazed down at Hotaru. Usagi felt her heart tug painfully. She knew Setsuna and Hotaru were close. Though Setsuna was away most of the time, there was a bond between her and Hotaru that Usagi could not begin to understand. Setsuna's worn and painful expression seemed to shout out at Usagi.

"Setsuna…"

The dark haired woman blinked and straightened in the chair. Setsuna turned her head as she heard footsteps heading in her direction. Rising from the chair by a bed to the left of the entrance, the older woman walked towards Usagi. The older woman forced a smile. Her crimson eyes were grave as she gazed down at the blonde.

"Setsuna… how is Hotaru?"

"Hotaru… seems fine, except for the fact that she is unconscious," Setsuna replied slowly. Her crimson eyes gazed over at the lifeless form on the bed.

Usagi peered over Setsuna's shoulder. "Will she wake up?"

Usagi knew she was asking stupid questions and that none of the other victims had awakened yet. She couldn't help herself. She needed to grasp on to some form of hope, even if it were just a single thread.

"She will eventually…" Setsuna replied shortly. Her eyes flickered towards Hotaru's bed and back towards Usagi.

"Eventually?" Usagi asked. "Have any of the other victims awoken?"

Setsuna didn't answer for a moment. "None of them have awoken yet."

Usagi's face fell. "Then…"

"Well, it is something we all hope will happen," Setsuna said with a small smile.

Usagi breathed in deeply and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to over flow. Making her way over to Hotaru, Usagi gazed down at the pale girl.

"Hotaru…"

Usagi reached down and wrapped her hand around Hotaru's. She was relieved to find that the hand was warm. Hotaru had looked so lifeless and pale that Usagi had to make sure that there was still life in the fragile body.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to help you," Usagi promised. She didn't know how she would be able to help Hotaru, but she would find a way no matter what it takes. Hotaru deserved better than this. After all the pain that she had suffered from, Hotaru deserved something better.

Usagi felt a tear slip down her face. She felt so useless right now. If only she could do something –anything to help her friends.

Usagi blinked when she felt movement in her hand.

"Setsuna, she is moving!" Usagi gasped. The grip on Usagi's hand tightened painfully. The other scouts hurried forward. The symbol of Saturn glowed brightly on Hotaru's forehead before disappearing.

Hotaru's eyes snapped open and revealed blood red orbs. Usagi gasped in surprise as Hotaru's other hand shot forward while her other hand held Usagi. Fingers wrap around Usagi's throat for the second time today.

"Hotaru—"

The blonde gasped for breath as she felt the grasp around her neck tighten. Screams shattered the silence of the room, though Usagi was unable to hear them. Usagi struggled, trying to pull away from Hotaru's cold grasp. Gasping for breath the second time today, the blonde looked down at Hotaru's cold, red eyes and suddenly felt frightened. There didn't seem to be any trace of the kind and gentle girl that Usagi knew. The girl's face remained expressionless as she drew Usagi closer.

Usagi struggled weakly against Hotaru, trying to pull away from the bed. Usagi could feel Hotaru's intense gaze on her face. For a moment, all that seemed to exist was the two of them. Hotaru's shoulder length hair whipped back and forth even though there was no wind. Usagi recognized the force as some form of energy. The dark energy swirled around the two, causing the sheets on the hospital bed to flap wildly.

Everything that happened afterwards was a complete blur. She could hear screams and felt herself being pulled away from Hotaru. Doctors and nurses arrived quickly at the scene. There were limbs everywhere. Usagi gasped for air and stumbled backwards.

Haruka caught Usagi before she hit the ground. Usagi coughed weakly and grasped tightly on to Haruka's arm.

"Usagi, are you alright?" Haruka questioned, shaking the girl.

Usagi's entire body felt cold and tired. Her arms and legs were made out of lead. She could feel Haruka shaking her. Usagi wanted to reply and assure Haruka that she was fine. She didn't want Haruka to be worried about her. She could take care of herself after all. Usagi opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Usagi!"

The blonde fell against Haruka's arms and slowly faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

Coldness swept over Usagi as she slowly regained consciousness. Shifting slightly, Usagi turned to her side and opened her eyes. Darkness and silence greeted her. Usagi furrowed her brow. Where was she?

The blonde pushed herself off the floor and looked around. The room she was in was dark and neglected. Dust coated the floor and various benches scattered around the room. A large arched window in the back of the room let in the soft glow of the moon, illuminating cobwebs that decorated all the corners in the building.

"Haruka? Michiru?" Usagi called out the names of her friends but received no answer. Her voice echoed back at her in the old building.

The blonde slowly got on to her feet. Her legs trembled beneath her but the blonde managed to stay standing.

"Setsuna!" Usagi called. Fear slowly crept over her. Images of her friends lying on the ground with injuries flooded in to Usagi's mind. She had to find them. Usagi staggered forward, grabbing hold on to the back of the benches for support.

"They won't come," A soft, velvety voice whispered.

Usagi spun around and gasped as she met a pair of crimson eyes. The figure slowly stepped forward. The dust on the floor came up in puffs with each step he took. His eyes never left Usagi's baby blue orbs as he continued to drift forward. Usagi felt herself rooted in place and unable to break away from the blood chilling eyes.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Usagi asked feeling fear creep over her body. She had met the figure before. She was confident that he was the person attacking the innocent citizens in Tokyo. What did he want? Why was he here?

"Those questions would take too much time to answer," the figure replied. He paused and gazed intently in to Usagi's eyes. Usagi felt her heart tug as she felt something familiar in the eyes. "I think you will find out eventually."

"Are you the one attacking the people in Tokyo? Please stop attacking the people. They are innocent, they haven't done anything wrong!"

"How do you know that?" he asked. The voice betrayed no anger but was layered with an intense feeling of hatred. "How do you know that they haven't done anything? How do you know what I have gone through?"

Usagi shook her head. Revenge? Is that why this creature was attacking the people? Even if the people attacked had done something wrong, Usagi didn't believe that their actins justified what had been done to them. Usagi thought of Hotaru and all the times she had helped to save the world from various enemies. Hotaru had given up living a normal life for the safety of others. How could she deserve being attacked and left unconscious for the rest of her life? No. Hotaru didn't deserve being attacked by him. None of the people did.

"Please stop. Revenge won't give you anything. It won't change what has happened. I could help you…"

"I do not need your help," the figure spat.

"I could help you," Usagi whispered desperately as she fought to gain control of her frozen body.

The figure reached forward with his hand and pressed his thumb against Usagi's cheek. The sharp nail bit into Usagi's cheek, causing the blonde to wince.

"You are too annoying. I would love to end your life right now…"

Usagi flinched at the coldness of his voice.

"…However, I can't yet," the figure said dangerously. He turned away and gazed out the arched window. Though Usagi was unable to read his expression, she could sense a strong sense of hatred in his voice. If she could see his expression, she would probably see an ugly sneer and narrowed eyes.

Usagi shook her head. "Don't do this."

* * *

"Kitten, are you alright?"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes to find concerned cobalt-blue orbs gazing down at her. Furrowing her brow, Usagi looked over her surroundings and recognized the pink wallpaper belonging to her room.

"Haruka?"

The taller woman sighed with relief at the sound of Usagi's voice. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded and tried to sit up but Haruka firmly pushed Usagi back down on to the mattress. The taller woman shook her head and looked reprovingly down at Usagi.

"Rest," Haruka said sternly. The blonde had the look on her face that told Usagi she had better do as she said. Usagi knew better than to argue with Haruka and merely nodded sheepishly.

"Has Usagi awoken yet?"

Usagi peered over Haruka's shoulder to see Michiru leaning by the door holding a steaming mug. The aqua-haired woman wore the same concerned expression Haruka had before Usagi had awoken.

Haruka turned around and smiled at her partner. "Yes, she seems fine now."

Michiru pushed herself off the doorframe and gently stepped in to the room. She placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You've sitting here ever since we returned from the hospital. Why don't you go get something to eat while I watch Usagi?" Michiru asked.

Haruka hesitated before nodding and getting on to her feet. Usagi noticed for the first time today that Haruka had circles under her eyes. Had the blonde not been getting enough sleep lately? The taller woman stretched her limbs before waving to Usagi and walking out the door.

"It's okay, I don't need any one to watch me," Usagi told Michiru. She already felt horrible for having Haruka watch over her. Glancing at the clock to the left of her bed, Usagi realized that it was one in the morning. Usagi blushed, feeling even more ashamed.

"I already feel bad enough for making Haruka watch over me."

Michiru smiled gently. "Haruka feels concern for you. You don't need to feel bad."

Usagi nodded, but still felt slightly guilty. She didn't want her friends to be worried about her. She didn't want to cause so much trouble for her friends. Why couldn't she do anything?

"How is Hotaru?" Usagi asked shakily. Images of the crimson eyes returned to Usagi and the blonde uneasily pushed them aside.

"After she… had grabbed you, the doctors put her to sleep. Setsuna is staying with Hotaru but from what I have heard, she hasn't woken up again. The doctors are still trying to figure out what had caused her reaction."

Michiru looked like she was going to say something else but seemed to change her mind halfway through. The aqua-haired woman merely smiled politely at Usagi, though her eyes reflected concern.

"I don't think Hotaru meant to strangle me," Usagi said, reading what Michiru wanted to ask. The blonde gazed up at the ceiling. Hotaru's expression in the hospital was not one she recognized. The person that had tried to strangle her couldn't have been the real Hotaru.

Usagi smiled cheerfully at Michiru. "Don't worry, it'll be okay."

Michiru smiled warmly back at Usagi. "I hope so. It's strange. When you say that, I feel much lighter."

Michiru leaned back in the chair and took a small sip from the liquid in the mug. The aqua-haired woman gazed past the pink curtains drawn over Usagi's bedroom window. Her eyebrows were knitted together, creating an expression Usagi hasn't seen often in Michiru.

"Are you okay?"

Michiru blinked and pulled her gaze away from the window. "I'm well. I'm just worried about you right now.

"I'm fine Michiru," Usagi insisted. She gazed down at her blanket and started fiddling with her fingers. "Why don't you get some sleep? You don't need to look after me."

Michiru raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, I don't want to bother you."

Michiru scrutinized Usagi. After a moment, Michiru nodded and elegantly rose from the chair by Usagi's bed. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."

Usagi nodded and smiled gratefully. Hearing the door close, Usagi closed her eyes and tried to sort her thoughts. Firstly, she was worried about Hotaru. What if the younger girl never woke up ever again? Usagi shook her head. She couldn't let that happen. She would find who was behind this and fix everything. This led to her next question.

Who was behind this? She knew him. The voice and the eyes were familiar, yet the blonde was unable to match them with a person she knew. If only she could have seen his face. The figure was just a few centimeters away from the light pouring through the church window. If he had stepped forward, Usagi was sure she could have seen his face. Usagi gazed out the window with a determined expression. She will find this person.

* * *

Usagi groaned as she felt a hand shaking her shoulder. The blonde tried shifting away from the shaking but the action was futile.

"Just a few more minutes," she murmured sleepily.

"The library is closing now, Odango."

Usagi started at the voice and almost toppled over her chair as she turned to find the raven-haired man standing behind her.

"Seiya! What are you doing here?" Usagi cried, staring at the man. Seiya grinned boyishly at her and took off his sunglasses, hooking it on to the collar of his shirt.

"I'm allowed to borrow books aren't I?" he asked with a wink. "Plus, I couldn't miss the chance to ask you out to the movies with me."

Usagi opened and closed her mouth, looking like a gaping fish. She had already told Seiya she had a boyfriend. Why was he asking her again?

"Seiya… I already—"

"Yes, I know you have a boyfriend, but I still think you're meant for me," he replied with a wink.

Usagi stared open mouthed at Seiya and blushed deeply. Unable to think of something to say, the blonde turned to look at the books spread across the library table and tried ignoring Seiya. Rubbing her eyes, Usagi yawned softly. She scolded herself for falling asleep. If she had been able to keep conscious, perhaps she would have found the answer by now. Then again, she hated reading and research. It was a miracle that she was doing this even though it wasn't for marks or homework.

"Hey, Odango, what are you doing reading… this stuff?"

Seiya leaned over Usagi's shoulder and flipped through one of the books about goblins. The man chuckled as he read over a few sentences. Then he picked up the book and snapped it shut.

"This isn't a book for you," Seiya said, waving the object in the air. "Too much dark stuff."

Usagi huffed and stood up from her chair.

"Give that back!" she demanded, placing her hands on her hips. The blonde glared angrily at Seiya as he continued to tease her and keep the book out of her reach.

"No, really, goblins aren't for you."

"Hey, you two, the library is closing now. Hurry up!" the librarian called.

Giving one last glare in Seiya's direction, Usagi let the book go. She was actually done with it anyways. There was no way that the enemy was a goblin. After reading the first few pages about the creatures, Usagi had decided that immediately. Nibbling on her nail, Usagi hoped that the enemy was actually in one of these books. Seeing how the outer senshi hadn't sensed any enemies from outside the solar system, the blonde thought that the creature might have originated from Earth or that there was at least some documentation of something similar that had occured in the past.

"Fine, keep that book," Usagi huffed as she scanned over the remaining books she had on the table.

Seiya threw the book in his hand away and instantly grabbed another one out of Usagi's hands.

"What is this, Odango?" Seiya exclaimed as he flipped through a book about Basilisks. Seiya wrinkled his nose at the page Usagi was currently reading. "Why are you suddenly so curious about dark creatures?"

"None of your business."

Sighing, Seiya put down the book. "These are useless things to read about. Hey… is that a troll?"

Seiya reached for another book but Usagi snatched it away. "I'm keeping this one. This one has information on all the dark creatures in one book. Plus, it's easy to read."

"Hurry up!"

Usagi turned her head, temporarily distracted by the librarian and found that Seiya had snatched her book out of her hands the moment she had turned her head.

"Seiya!"

The raven-haired man grinned sheepishly. "Alright, alright. How about I take this book out for you while you clean up the books on the table."

"How about we switch?"

"Hey, it's your mess," Seiya said, grinning mischievously. The man turned around and headed for the check out counter.

"Don't lose the page," Usage called.

Seiya just gave a wave and book marked the page for Usagi. The blonde smiled brightly. It was strange how Seiya always managed to brighten her day, even though he annoyed her to no end in the process.

A few minutes later, the two were strolling out of the library. Usagi safely tucked her book inside her school bag as she descended down the stairs of the library. When they reached the bottom, Usagi gazed over to the right.

"I'm going this way," Usagi said as she waved goodbye to Seiya.

"So you're not going to the movies with me?" Seiya asked.

Usagi nearly stumbled over her own feet before collecting her thoughts and trying to explain her situation once again. "I have—"

Seiya grinned. "Yes, I know. I still won't give up though."

Usagi blushed deeply and tried to stutter a reply but Seiya had already waved goodbye and gone off down the sidewalk. Breathing in deeply, Usagi controlled her blush and stomped away in the opposite direction.

Usagi gazed down at the book tucked in her school bag and sighed softly. Seiya only meant well. The blonde gazed down at her watch and realized that it the sun was going to set soon. Usagi gazed over at the direction of the hospital. She wanted to visit Hotaru before returning home today.

Usagi hesitated for a moment. Setsuna, Haruka and Michiru would be worried if she didn't return home soon. Usagi bit her lip as she gazed to the direction of the hospital. The sun's reflection glowed softly on the polished windows of the skyscrapers.

"I have an hour left. I'll be able to make it back on time," Usagi decided as she headed in the direction of the hospital.

A few minutes later, Usagi found herself wandering helplessly in the hallways of the hospital. It had seemed so much simpler when she was here with Michiru yesterday, Usagi thought unhappily. Scratching her head, Usagi laughed awkwardly at herself.

When Usagi finally found Hotaru's room, she had settled in the chair beside Hotaru's bed. Usagi was surprised to see a vase of flowers placed on the table beside Hotaru. The violet irises seemed to brighten up the entire room. Usagi reached for the card and smiled when she realized it was from Mishima. She was pleased that Hotaru had found a boy that cared so much about her.

The blonde talked cheerfully to her sleeping friend. Usagi informed Hotaru about the activities she had done today, how Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were and any other random things Usagi could think of.

Hotaru never responded but Usagi continued to talk, hoping that Hotaru would eventually answer her. When Usagi felt her voice and energy fading, she had taken out the book she had borrowed from the library and read, hoping to find some information about how to help Hotaru. Flipping the book open to the book marked page, Usagi smiled sadly at the red rose Seiya had used as a bookmark. She wished Mamoru were here with her. She stared at the rose, reliving forgotten memories before cautiously tucking the rose away in her schoolbag and reading the page about werewolves.

Usagi considered the subject for a moment. It was true that the creature had attacked only during the night; however not all of the attacks had been on full moons. Usagi flipped through the remaining pages with frustration. She had gone through the entire book, from Anubis to Zaratans. She was sure there would have been something yet none of the creatures she had read about matched the descriptions.

Usagi glanced hopelessly at Hotaru's sleeping form.

"I can't give up," Usagi whispered. She knew the answer was somewhere. She knew she was close.

Bending over, Usagi picked up the discarded book and tucked it into her school bag. It was getting late, she needed to return home before Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna got worried.

"I'll be back again tomorrow," Usagi promised cheerfully. The blonde gasped in surprise when her cell phone started to vibrate. Reaching into her purse, Usagi drew out the object.

"Hello?"

"Usagi!"

The blonde gasped in surprise at hearing a voice she hadn't heard for in what felt like a hundred years. Usagi felt tears forming in her eyes and smiled happily as she held the cell phone closer to her ear.

"Rei?" Usagi asked shakily.

"Have you missed me?" The voice on the other end questioned teasingly.

Usagi felt tears fill her eyes. She had missed Rei far more than words can describe. She had thought about the girl every single day that she had left. Whenever Usagi would pass by Rei's temple, she would swear that she could hear her friend's voice calling out to her. She missed the petty arguments they would have and the advice Rei would give her whenever she had problems. Most of all, she missed Rei's company. After Rei had left, Usagi had realized then how much she needed her friend. She hadn't received any news from Rei for nearly two years and had thought that the raven-haired woman had forgotten all about her.

"Do you know how hard it was to get a hold of you?" The fiery voice on the other end of the phone demanded hotly. "I first phoned your house and found that you had moved in with Haruka and Michiru. Then I had to contact a dozen other people before getting Michiru and Haruka's number. After that, I found that you weren't even home!"

"Rei, how… I haven't heard from you in two years," Usagi sniffled.

"I've sent you hundreds of post cards Usagi! Don't tell me you haven't received even one!" Rei exclaimed. "Hey, are you crying?"

"No," Usagi sniffled, wiping tears from her cheeks.

"You didn't think that I forgot about you, did you?"

"Of course not," Usagi replied, her voice still wavering. "Postcards?"

"Yes, I sent them to your home… or what used to be your home."

"I haven't checked… " Usagi admitted, forcing a smile onto her face. She would need to ask Shingo about postcards next time she visited home. Usagi scowled. Shingo probably kept them away from her on purpose. How could he forget about telling her about an entire pile of postcards? She was definitely going to have a talk with him later on. Usagi gave a strangled giggle, imagining Rei rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

"I knew that you wouldn't be able to survive without me," Rei grumbled. "I mean, I knew I told you not to write back because I wouldn't have stayed long in some places but getting no replies at all from you was becoming really irritating."

Usagi smiled, wiping away the tears in her eyes with the back of her hand.

"So, how is life in Tokyo?"

"Um..." Did she want to bother Rei with the news of the new disturbances in Tokyo? Usagi didn't want to cause Rei to stop her trip and come running back because of some petty problem. Rei had made sure there had been no more enemies in Tokyo before leaving to fulfill her dream. She had told Usagi that she wouldn't feel comfortable leaving Usagi alone to battle whatever came her way. After two and a half years of peace, everyone thought that everything was over and had happily gone his or her separate ways. Usagi didn't want to disrupt Rei's dream. "It's… good. It's been very peaceful... and a little lonely. Are you planning to visit anytime soon?"

"Actually, that is the other reason I called. I've been hired by this modeling agency in Britain. It's been really busy but I like it. I had a hard time fitting it in to my schedule but I should be able to visit Tokyo during your summer holiday in July."

Usagi smiled, feeling happy for her friend yet sad at the same time. "How long do you think you would work for that agency? Do you plan of coming back to Tokyo some day?"

"Eventually," Rei replied, her mood shifting to match Usagi's. For a moment, Usagi thought that Rei sounded homesick. "The world is so big though. There is so much to see."

Wiping away tears from her face, Usagi forced her voice to sound pleased. "I'm happy for you Rei."

"Thank you. So… what have you been up to? Are there any problems that you need advice for? I'm still willing to offer help for your problems."

Usagi smiled, remembering all the times Rei had given her advice, whether on issues of love or just life. It was great to know that Rei was still the same. "I don't really have--"

"I can hear that you aren't being honest Usagi!" Rei interrupted. Usagi could just imagine Rei wagging her finger and frowning into the phone.

"I…" Usagi gazed over at Hotaru. There were many problems piled up on her right now but she had told herself she wouldn't involve Rei in this.

"Usagi, I thought you could trust me!" Rei shouted into the phone, sounding betrayed.

"Well… I do need help with a mystery," Usagi finally said. The blonde nervously twisted the end of her pigtail around a finger. "See… I have done some research on the subject but I am not unable to find and clues to help me solve it."

Usagi knew she was being really vague but she didn't want to give Rei too much information, which would cause concern, yet she didn't want to lie to her friend.

"You're being really vague Usagi," Rei complained. "So you have researched the subject? What is the subject?"

"It's um… well, you see," Usagi thought quickly of something to say. "Ah, um… an animal has been disrupting the neighborhood during the night. Kind of."

"You mean a raccoon?" Rei questioned with a tone of disbelief. "Has there been raccoons going through your garbage or something?"

"Um…" Usagi was a loss for words.

"Usagi, I was hoping to help you with your personal life, not talk about raccoons. Now that I have heard about your problem, we might as well continue with it."

"Well…" Usagi laughed, thinking about raccoons attacking people. She was relieved that Rei was willing to help. "I guess it could be raccoons. I've been doing research on creatures that would behave like that but I haven't found anything yet that really matched."

"In any mystery, it's important to gather as many clues as possible. Perhaps you've missed something. Closer examination always helps."

Usagi bit her lip. "I don't think I'll find anything."

"Well, you should still try… Oh, I have to go now," Rei announced regretfully. "It was nice talking to you. I've missed you... I gave my number to Michiru."

Usagi bit her lip, reminding herself not to cry --not to tell Rei how much she wanted her to come back.

"I'll remember to call." Click.

Usagi stared at the phone in her hands, unsure of whether she should smile and cry. "I've missed you too..."

Shaking her head, Usagi focused her attention back on the patient lying on the hospital bed. She doubted she would find anything if she looked at Hotaru. After all, the doctors had probably examined everything they could. Then again, the doctors didn't know that the attacker wasn't human --in fact, at this point in time, she was the probably the only person who could confidently say that.

How would she confirm that though? Frowning, Usagi placed her hand over Hotaru's heart and tried to draw the magical energy she needed whenever she needed to transform. Hopefully, that would do something. The blonde crossed the fingers on her other hand and gasped as her left hand started to glow. The blonde immediately drew away, leaving a faint glow on Hotaru's body. Usagi shakily leaned over Hotaru and saw two faint bite marks on the girls neck. The two marks slowly faded away but Usagi had registered what they meant easily.


	6. First Battle

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha/Toei Animation/DIC.

* * *

Chapter 5: First Battle

The blonde but her lip as she examined each of the outer scouts reactions to her story of how she discovered that the enemy wasn't a human. Haruka remained silent but a scowl was evident on her face. Michiru and Setsuna seemed calm, though troubled.

"And you didn't think to tell us that these creatures had attacked you until now?" the leader of the outer senshi finally asked increduously.

Usagi blushed. "Alot of things happened afterwards and I wasn't really sure what happened myself."

"Vampires..." Michiru mused. "Do they actually exist?"

"It's too quick to jump to that conclusion just by discovering some bite marks," Haruka agreed, still looking upset that Usagi hadn't told them about the attack. From the expression on the taller woman's face, Usagi could tell that she was going to receive a long lecture later on and couldn't help but shrink in her seat.

"No, they exist."

Everyone turned to Setsuna.

"How..."

The crimson-eyed woman frowned, raising a hand to rub her temples. "I know they exist, but I don't remember how I know that."

"Alright, it's better than having nothing to go on. What are the chances that they are our enemies?" Haruka questioned seriously.

"I'll need to do some research..."

"We'll all look into that as well," Michiru said.

"Usagi, do you plan on calling back the other scouts?" Setsuna asked grimly. Her deep red eyes lay intently on the shorter woman, as if she were reading Usagi's mind.

Usagi wanted her friends back. Yet, she felt selfish if she disrupted their life. The blonde felt torn between the two but knew which she would choose. She gazed down at the cup of hot chocolate in her hands. Swirls of steam rose steadily from the warm liquid, tickling her nose. Inhaling the sweet scent of the hot chocolate, Usagi said shakily, "I- I won't call them back. I can do this on my own."

Haruka opened her mouth to say something but Michiru gently placed a placating hand on Haruka's arm and shook her head. Furrowing her brow, Haruka closed her mouth and leaned back against the couch.

"I know that I am not as strong as the outer senshi, but I will work harder to make up for the lost people," Usagi promised as she looked from each one of the remaining scouts she had by her side. She could sense dissatisfaction and concern radiating off Haruka like waves. "Please trust me."

Usagi tried to emphasize the last sentence with her voice, knowing that the outer scouts weren't including her in their circle. She really wanted to help. She didn't want to be a burden.

"We all trust you," Michiru said softly as she held Haruka's hand. "We're just worried."

"I can take care of myself," Usagi insisted.

"I would still feel better if the inner scouts were with you," Haruka muttered under her breath.

None of the outers said anything. They too felt that it would be better if Usagi called her friends back.

"I'll be fine," Usagi insisted, feeling more than ever that she was useless.

None of the outers said anything in reply. Frankly, the blonde wasn't sure if what she was doing was wise herself.

"If you insist," Setsuna finally said.

* * *

Usagi stared at her lunch as she contemplated over what to do. The outer scouts wanted her to call back the others in order to protect her. She didn't want to pull them away from their dreams, yet she had to admit that she wanted her friends back and that she wasn't very powerful without them. The blonde knew she had told the outer scouts that she would be fine, but after the incident yesterday, Usagi knew she was far from able to take care of herself.

She decided not to tell the outers about the incident in case they thought even less of her abilities.

"Oi, Odango!"

The blonde spun around to find a raven-haired man walking towards her. His midnight blue eyes sparkled mischievously as usual whenever he saw her. Usagi felt a smile light up on her face upon seeing Seiya.

"Seiya, how are you today?" Usagi asked.

The young man grinned brightly back at her as he took a seat on the grass in front of Usagi.

"I'm fine. I was wondering… do you want to come to my soccer game tonight?"

Usagi blinked in surprise but considered the question. She was going to find ways to assure the outer scouts that she wouldn't be a burden in the coming battle. Perhaps even train a little. However going to watch the soccer game sounded fun and was very tempting.

"I don't know…"

Seiya's smile faded and his lips formed a small pout. "Come on Usagi. Yaten won't be playing tonight. I'll need your moral support."

When the blonde didn't reply, Seiya crossed his arms and leaned forward.

"Is there something wrong?"

Usagi blushed at how close Seiya's face was to hers.

"I… I have a problem and don't know what to do," Usagi admitted. Sweeping her hand over the grass so that it tickled her palm, Usagi wondered why she had told Seiya that she had a problem.

"I think you should trust in your heart."

Usagi gazed sharply up at Seiya. She remembered being given that piece of advice from someone special once before. The blonde smiled at hearing the words once again. Somehow, the words seemed to comfort her.

"Thank you Seiya."

The raven-haired man grinned.

"Hey, Usagi, is that garlic in your school bag?" Seiya asked as he wrinkled his nose. Flipping the school bag open, the raven-haired man burst out laughing. "What is the garlic for, warding off vampires?"

Blushing, Usagi mumbled something about Haruka.

"It smells awful…"

Usagi blushed and snatched her schoolbag back from Seiya.

"Don't you know it's rude to look through other people's belongings?" Usagi snapped, causing Seiya to laugh.

Seeing two other figures waving at him, Seiya got up on to his feet.

"I'll see you tonight at the game then!" Seiya called as he waved a quick goodbye and trotted away.

"Hey, what?" Usagi cried. She didn't agree to that! Usagi clambered on to her feet and was about to storm after Seiya but thought better of it. Instead, she just crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

Usagi gazed lazily out the library window, wondering for the fiftieth time why she was here. Her eyes shifted down to the book in front of her, the words appearing to be a complete blur. She hadn't learned anything about vampires, and worse, she was completely bored out of her mind.

The blonde haired woman placed her head in her hands and muttered a sigh. She couldn't let her team down. She had convinced the outers that she wouldn't need the inners and that she could take care of herself. Usagi intended to keep her promise.

The blonde looked down at the book once again, but didn't take in any words. She had done enough research today. She deserved a break, didn't she?

Glancing at her watch, Usagi realized that the soccer game had already begun. Seiya had expected her to go to the soccer game. The blonde returned the book to the shelf and exited the library. She turned right, and gazed along the sidewalk that would take her home. It was still early. Usagi hesitated for a moment before turning left, and heading towards the school soccer field at a trot.

Panting heavily, Usagi arrived at the field and scanned the area for Seiya. Her eyes landed on the raven-haired man, capturing the ball perfectly as the round object was passed to him. As he dodged an opposing player, and passed the soccer ball to a teammate, Seiya turned around and met Usagi's eyes.

Seiya smiled and gave her a quick wave. Usagi waved back, feeling her heart lift clearing away all the depressing thoughts she had in the library. She quickly found a seat in the bleachers beside a group of giggling girls and joined the crowd in cheering their school team on.

Usagi was so caught up in the game that she didn't realize when the sun began to set in the sky. Around the block, the streetlights began to flicker off. No one seemed to notice until the lights around the field began to die. The crowded gasped and murmured in fear as the field was blanketed in darkness.

The blonde quickly rummaged around her bag for her transformation compact. Usagi cursed herself for her lack of organization when she was unable to find it through her many books. Suddenly red smoke filled the field.

As her eyes began to adjust, Usagi could make out two figures standing on top of one of the goal posts. Though there face was hidden in the shadows, Usagi could make out gleaming red eyes similar to the creature that she met which was attacking the women at night. But… this couldn't be right. There was more than one vampire attacking the women?

The two figures turned their faces and raised their arms. Dark streams of light flowed out, wrapping themselves around the people closest to them. Realizing that something wasn't right, the crowd began to panic. Screams erupted from the people around the field. People pushed and scrambled to escape, creating complete chaos.

Usagi gasped as she was pushed over but kept a firm grip on her transformation brooch. She needed to find a place to transform without anyone seeing. The blonde gazed down at the space underneath the bleachers. It would have to do. Usagi stumbled to the railing of the bleachers and dropped to the ground. She grumbled as she landed on her bottom. She had thought she had grown out of that. Crawling underneath the bleachers, Usagi held out her compact and called out, "Moon Eternal, make up!"

Energy flowed through her entire body, and Usagi felt a mixture of feelings as she felt power wrap around her body. It didn't feel quite the same knowing she was about to battle without the inner senshi. However, Usagi felt reassurance, knowing that in this form, she would always be able to protect the city.

"I don't know who you are, but I won't forgive you for attacking innocent people," Eternal Sailor Moon cried as she appeared, standing on the top of the bleachers. The shimmering stars from the night sky illuminated her face as she raised her head and performed her motto. "For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

The two figures turned to focus on Sailor Moon, allowing the crowd to escape.

"Sailor Moon?" one of the figures repeated in an amused voice. "This shall be interesting."

In a flash, one of the other figures disappeared. Sailor Moon's eyes widened, as she frantically searched for where the figure had disappeared.

"Behind you," a voice whispered.

Sailor Moon spun around, her eyes widening but was too late. A blast of energy from her opponent sent her flying on to the soccer field below the bleachers. The blonde landed roughly of the field of grass, gasping slightly at the scrapes across the side of her arm and leg. Gritting her teeth, Sailor Moon forced herself to stand on her feet.

The vampires stood confidently on top of the goal post, dark shadows cast upon their faces as the ray of the sun disappeared behind the horizon. The spiky grass beneath Usagi felt strangely unreal as she found herself alone and fighting against new opponents.

She said she would take care of herself. She wanted the outer senshi to trust her. Therefore she couldn't break her promise. Usagi raised her head to look up at the two figures. Her blue eyes shimmered slightly as she tried to think of a plan.

The weapon she currently possessed was the Moon Kaliedoscope but would it work without Pegasus? The warrior bit her lip as she conjured her weapon. She had to try even if it might not work!

There was a blinding flash of light and feathers swirled around Sailor Moon as she spun the Moon Kaliedoscope in her hand.

Raising her instrument, Sailor Moon cried, "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

Sailor Moon fell to her knees as the light faded, unused to using the amount of power required to perform her attack. The blonde closed her eyes hoping that she had succeeded. Her hopes were destroyed as she raised her head to find the two figures standing before her. They seemed slightly stunned by her attack but were uninjured, nor were they returned back to their human forms.

"Nice try," one of them growled. "However, all that did though was hurt our eyes and waste your energy."

Sailor Moon struggled to get on to her feet but found that she didn't have any strength left inside her body. The blonde grabbed a fistful of grass, as she heard the enemy walking towards her. One of the figures reached forward for Sailor Moon, extending his claws.

"World Shaking!"

A huge ball of energy shot out from the side of the field, racing towards the two vampires. Sailor Moon fell back as the ground trembled uncontrollably and dirt and gravel were tossed into the air.

One of the figures cursed under its breath and the two vampires leaped backwards.

Before the light from Uranus' ball of energy died out, Sailor Moon caught a glimpse of silvery hair and dark black cloth on one of the figures.

"Who are you?"

"Summoned by the new age, I. Sailor Uranus, dance with grace," the blonde senshi called from the streetlight she was standing on top of. Uranus' cobalt blue eyes revealed nothing as she gazed coolly down at the new opponents.

Beside her, Neptune turned her head, and said calmly, "Summoned by the new age, I. Sailor Neptune, dance with grace."

On the next streetlamp, Pluto stood alone, holding her time staff in front of her. Her long dark hair flowed behind her as the night breeze swept past. "I am the soldier of revolution, Sailor Pluto."

"This should be amusing," one of the vampires said. A dark ball of energy appeared in the palm of his hands. Smoothly, moving his hand, the creature tossed the ball at the outer senshi. The three women leaped out of the way as that section of the street exploded.

Sailor Moon covered her eyes as debris was sprayed into the air.

"Dead Scream."

A ball of pink light burst out from the debris and smashed into the goal post, catching the enemy off guard. The enemy was knocked off the goal post, but managed to land gracefully on to the soccer field.

"Deep Submerge!"

The blue energy ball crashed down on the two figures, creating a huge explosion. Blue waves of light radiated from the spot in front of Sailor Moon, before dying down to reveal the two vampires weakly kneeling on the ground.

"Dark Ray!"

The entire soccer field lit up in mini explosions as rays of light shot out from behind the vampires. Sailor Moon rose to her feet, coughing as dust filled the air. She felt Sailor Pluto land lightly beside her.

"They're gone," she said quietly, her red eyes shimmering.

Sailor Moon gazed at the spot where the vampires once were to find nothing but a giant crater, surrounded by overturned soil. The blonde gazed determinedly down at the crater, knowing that the next time they met, she would not let them get away with harming more innocent civilians.

* * *

"They'll regret doing that," Tayen murmured underneath his breath as he pushed his silvery hair out of his eyes. He pulled angrily at his black cape, letting soil fall off the cloth. The silver haired vampire leaned back against the rough bark of a tree and glared angrily back at the soccer field.

"I told you to keep undercover! Why didn't you leave?"

"Things didn't go as planned," the last figure said.

"That is no excuse to stay and fight!" Without saying another word, the dark haired vampire stormed away, his coal black cape swirling behind him.

"He'll be fine after he cools off," Tayen said with a smirk. He swept his hand through his silvery hair, picking out chunks of soil with a grimace.

His partner simply shook his head.

* * *

"Seiya?" Usagi gasped as she picked up the phone. The blonde fumbled with the receiver for a moment, almost dropping it in her surprise.

"How'd you get my phone number?" she whispered, making sure that Haruka wasn't nearby. The taller woman wouldn't be too pleased if she caught Usagi talking to a boy. Once confirming that Haruka wasn't nearby, Usagi curled up on the leather couch and leaned against the armrest.

"I have my sources."

Usagi imagined Seiya winking as he spoke in to the receiver and fought back a giggle. No matter how grim a situation became, Usagi always managed to keep a smile on her face.

"Um… I actually called to see if you were alright," Seiya said after a moment of silence.

"I'm fine," Usagi replied, as she rubbed the scraped on her arm. "Just a few bruises from being pushed around and me tripping over my own feet."

Usagi frowned as she heard Seiya laughing on the other end of the line.

"Hey, it's your fault I went to the game!"

"Well it's good to know that you aren't seriously hurt. Too bad about the game though," Seiya said in a disappointed voice. "I'm not sure what happened, but it pretty much ruined the game. I was going to show you my super soccer moves too."

Usagi rolled her eyes, thinking about how much of a show off Seiya was.

"Usagi, who's that?"

The blonde spun around on the couch to find Michiru leaning against the railing of the stairs, looking down at her.

"It's um… no one, really," Usagi replied nervously, as she tried to see if Haruka was nearby.

Bringing the receiver back to her ear, and ignoring Seiya's indignant cries Usagi said hurriedly, "Well, if that's all, I'm hanging up. See you tomorrow."


	7. Her Guardians

Chapter 6: Her Guardians

Yawning tiredly, Usagi stumbled into the kitchen. Her eyes were half closed as she wondered towards the smell of the alluring food. The scent of pancakes tickled Usagi's nose. Setsuna must have been cooking today because, frankly, Haruka couldn't cook if her life depended on it. Of course, she wasn't one to judge since her own cooking was that edible either. Luna gave a yelp of protest as the blonde haired woman nearly stepped on the cat.

"Usagi!" the black cat hissed. "Watch where you're going!"

The blonde idly waved Luna's protest aside, not hearing a word of it as she dropped ungracefully on to the kitchen chair. Laying her cheek on the smooth wooden surface of the table, Usagi tried to stuff in as much sneak in as she could before school started.

The blonde furrowed her brow upon hearing the latest news report drifting from the living room. Turning her head, Usagi watched Haruka as she leaned back on the leather couch, a remote control in her hand as she concentrated on what the news reporter had to say about last night's incident at the soccer field. Already knowing the story, Usagi turned her head back to the kitchen table. Usagi played nervously with her napkin, the events of the night before slowly returning to her fuzzy mind. At least this time, there weren't any citizens who had been injured by their new opponent. Even though Usagi had failed to defeat the three figures, the blond felt slightly reassured.

The new opponents… were strong. Usagi could not think of any other adjective to describe the three mysterious figures. If she really did want to help Hotaru, then she would have to work harder. She knew that it would not be easy. It never had been easy. Here she was thinking that she had finally finished battling opponents and saving the world, then something new shows up. Self-pity washed over Usagi for a moment but the blonde pushed the feeling aside. Her own problems were nothing when compared to the condition Hotaru and numerous other citizens were in. Usagi gazed down at her lap. She would visit Hotaru again today. Maybe some flowers would cheer the girl up.

"Eh… Setsuna, why is my phone book on the kitchen table?" Usagi questioned, blinking curiously as she picked up the small pink book. The blonde flipped through the pages, in confusion. "I thought I lost it."

Setsuna paused, her spatula resting on a pancake as she thought over her words. "Haruka… wanted to phone the inner scouts."

Usagi nearly bolted out of her chair, suddenly feeling very awake.

"Is that true?" Usagi cried indignantly, directing her words to the blonde lying on the couch. Haruka had promised her not to involve them. How could she do something like that? Usagi stamped her foot angrily as she stood up from the table, not understanding the taller woman. "You promised me not to tell them anything!"

The taller woman turned her head, cobalt blue eyes flashing dangerously.

"You said that you would be able to protect yourself without the inner scouts, but if we hadn't come when we did, I'm sure you would be dead right now!" Haruka growled as she stood up from the couch.

"I would have been fine!"

"Really? What would you have done? Just close your eyes and hope that whatever attacks aimed at you would just magically dissipate? Or were you hoping that it would transform into a giant bunny?"

Usagi felt her eyes begin to water at Haruka's seemingly cruel words. The older woman was being unfair. She'd managed to take care of herself many times before!

"N- no, but I would have—"

"If we hadn't come, you would have died," Haruka said fiercely, her voice shaking. "Or would you have preferred to end up like Hotaru? Perhaps you would like us to visit you every day, watching you just lay lifelessly on the hospital bed? Michiru just left to visit Hotaru a few minutes ago, maybe you should chase after her."

"Haruka, that's enough," Setsuna voiced firmly. Her ruby eyes shimmered with disapproval as she gazed down at Haruka. The blonde met her eyes squarely, challenging Setsuna to say that Usagi wouldn't have died if they didn't come. After a moment, Haruka turned away.

Tossing the remote control onto the living room table, Haruka grabbed her jacket and exited the living room, leaving behind a teary eyed Usagi. The walls shook as the front door was slammed angrily behind Haruka's back.

"Haruka didn't mean it," Setsuna said gently to the silent blonde as she set the pancakes down in front of Usagi. The Guardian of Time quietly took a seat across from Usagi. Her ruby eyes swept over the hunched figure of their princess. Her wine colored lips formed a sad smile as she watched Usagi. "Haruka was in fact really concerned about you yesterday. You were late coming home, and she was literally ripping her hair out as she paced around the living room."

Usagi gazed up at Setsuna, her baby blue eyes wide with surprise.

Setsuna smiled softly. "She finally decided to go out and look for you herself, muttering about how it wasn't safe for any young women to be walking around Tokyo in a time like this. It was a lucky thing she did too, or else we wouldn't have arrived like we did."

"I'm sorry… I- I didn't mean to worry any of you."

"We know," Setsuna replied with a smile. The Guardian of Time gazed at the bunnies scribbled on to the surface of Usagi's phone book. They all loved Usagi so much --her innocence, her smiles, and her warmth. If they lost her, they wouldn't know what to do. "Haruka didn't actually call any of your friends yet, though she was seriously was considering to do so."

Usagi bit her lip.

"Do you know why? It's because she truly cares for you," Setsuna said, her ruby eyes holding on to Usagi's baby blue orbs. "You had told her that you didn't want to involve the inner scouts and she didn't want to break the trust you had."

Usagi received the message Setsuna was trying to convey: that everyone --Setsuna, Michiru and Haruka—would be devastated if something were to happen to her. The blonde closed her eyes, smiling softly to herself. She was thankful to have such friends. Haruka had kept her end of the promise of not telling the outers scout, so Usagi intended to keep hers as well. She would put greater effort in trying to defend herself.

"Thank you Setsuna," Usagi whispered, tears seeping from her eyes. The blonde raised her head and gave her friend a watery smile. Having Setsuna available for her to go to for help was one of the luckiest things that had ever happened to Usagi. She wasn't sure how she would have lasted without the inners if Setsuna weren't there by her side. Living with Haruka and Michiru was great but Usagi felt that she could relate better to Setsuna. "How is Hotaru?"

The ruby-eyed woman smiled sadly from across the table.

"She hasn't gotten worse," Setsuna admitted, gazing imploringly up at the ceiling. "But her condition hasn't improved either…"

Usagi felt her heart sink. Gathering up her determination, Usagi promised herself that she would work harder to find a way to help her friend.

"Do you think she will get better?" Usagi questioned. Setsuna must know something. She was the Guardian of Time. Surely, she had some clue with what was going on. The Time Guardian remained silent for a moment. "Setsuna?"

Setsuna picked up her cup of tea, turning the creamy-white mug slowly in her hands. The older woman furrowed her brow as she slowly thought over her words.

"The future is always in motion," Setsuna replied quietly. "There are many possibilities… even the smallest action could change the outcome."

"That doesn't answer my question though," Usagi pointed out.

"Don't worry too much about it. I'll figure it out," Setsuna answered. Taking a sip of tea, Setsuna gazed thoughtfully at Usagi. "You should think about your end of the deal. Haruka is right in some aspects. It wouldn't be good if you were to die."

Usagi fidgeted in her seat, feeling guilty once again, over how she had worried her friends. Still staring at her lap, Usagi decided that she'd apologize to Haruka personally when she had the time. The blonde bit her lip, peeking at Setsuna from behind her long bangs. Setsuna looked worried. Though the older woman tried to hide it, her unusual actions betrayed her thoughts. Her eyes weren't as serene as Usagi remembered them to be, nor her tone as light. Was the enemy really that strong?

"Yes… I know. But… but I'm trying really hard to improve," Usagi said. "Please, there is no need to worry about me."

The blonde paused as her eyes skimmed over the kitchen clock.

"Waaa! I'm going to be late for school!" Usagi shouted. The blonde quickly grabbed a pancake, skidding down the hall as she searched for her school bag. An indignant Luna yelped as Usagi tripped over the cat. "Sorry Luna! See you later Setsuna!"

Setsuna raised an eyebrow as she watched Usagi slam the door behind her. Maybe she should have told the blonde that it was Saturday.

* * *

Usagi groaned, clutching her growling stomach as she wondered aimlessly through the mall. After running all the way to school, and pulling frantically at the doors, she had realized that it was a Saturday. Not that she minded, but it seemed unfair that she had sprint all the way to school for nothing. Plus, she didn't even have a proper breakfast. The blonde winced as her stomach grumbled hungrily again. She had checked her wallet and found that she couldn't afford any of the food sold in the mall.

"Why me?" Usagi cried, tempted to throw her school bag onto the floor. The blonde leaned against the wall, envying the people passing by, enjoying themselves on their day off. Maybe she should try to find a way out of the mall and go home. There was food at home.

"Usagi? What are you doing here?"

The blonde blinked as she turned to see a certain raven-haired man. He elegantly pulled off his sunglasses, as he focused his midnight blue eyes on Usagi. Rose petals danced around the young man as he directed his gaze at the blonde girl. Smiling mischievously, Seiya slid his arm over the blonde haired student's shoulders.

"Seiya…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you happen to have any money on you?"

Seiya nearly face vaulted onto the floor. Here he was trying to seduce Usagi, and she asks him if he had any money with him. Well, he supposed he could improvise. Coughing in to his hand, the male student nodded.

"Yeah, why?" he asked, facing Usagi. The raven-haired man nearly fell over again, upon seeing the mischievous smirk on Usagi's face. Her baby blue eyes peered up at him pleadingly as sparkles exploded in the air by the blonde while her cherry petal lips formed a cute pout.

"Seiya," she whispered, her puppy dog eyes watering. "You know what would make me really happy?"

"Er, no?"

"See, I'm really hungry right now and…"

Seiya had no idea what Usagi had said next but he somehow ended up in the food court paying for an enormous amount of food. Honestly, when he had first spotted Usagi in the mall, he hadn't expected this to happen. The raven-haired man chuckled weakly as he watched Usagi continue to gobble up item after item on her food tray.

"Are you sure you could eat all of that?" he questioned, leaning back in his chair. He blew softly at his bangs, while trying to think of a way to ask Usagi to see a movie with him afterwards. His eyes shifted to examine the blonde's giddy expression as she answered his question.

"Of course!" Usagi cried gleefully as she clasped her hands together. The blonde picked up a fry, wiggling it in front of Seiya. "I missed breakfast after all."

"I hope you know I'm not made out of money," Seiya laughed as he straightened in his chair. The raven-haired man propped his chin on the palm of his hand as he watched Usagi devour the fries. "I'm not going to buy you food again next time you get lost in the mall without any food."

"It's not like it happens everyday," Usagi argued, a pout unconsciously forming on her lips. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, suddenly feeling guilty for making Seiya buy her all this food. "I'll pay you back when I see you again."

The raven-haired man grinned. "Or you could go see a movie with me tonight."

Usagi blinked curiously, considering his offer. Before she had the chance to decide, Seiya had shoved the tickets in her hand.

"It's a deal then."

"What?" Usagi exclaimed indignantly. "I didn't say yes to anything!"

Once again, it seemed that Seiya had forced her into a deal that she didn't agree upon. Crossing her arms across her chest, Usagi glared at the raven-haired man. She wasn't particularly upset with seeing a movie. The blond usually loved wasting time at the arcade and theatres but currently she had to keep her promise to both Hotaru and Haruka. She couldn't afford to spend the evening at the movies. Each moment wasted could mean another innocent victim's life.

Usagi resisted the urge to bury her head in her hands. If only things were simpler. If only Sailor Moon had a method to revive the victims; if only they could sense the enemies when they strike; if only… her friends were here. Usagi gazed down at the tickets in her hand and felt her eyes become watery.

"Usagi?"

Forcing the tears away, Usagi raised her head and glared angrily at Seiya.

"You better stop forcing m –ah!"

The blonde nearly toppled over the edge of her chair as a very loud smashing noise sliced through the thick chatter of the food court. Silence lingered in the air for the moment that followed. Usagi furrowed her brow, gazing worriedly at Seiya. Other shoppers in the food court mirrored Usagi's actions, worriedly searching for the source of the noise.

"Run!" a man screamed, pointing at something crawling along the neat tiled floors of the mall.

Following the direction the man's finger was pointing at, Usagi spotted creeping, black tendrils crawling their way to the food court. The thorny vines spread slowly but steadily similar to an oozing liquid.

"Seiya—"

"We have to leave," Seiya said, grabbing onto Usagi's arm.

The people nearest to the vines were already scrambling for the exit. Chaos quickly spread to the rest of the mall. Customers from all around the busy food court scrambled for the exit, not bothering to retrieve their belongings as they fought to escape from the vines. Tables and chairs were pushed over as many tripped over the objects in their rush to leave.

"Wait!" Usagi cried as she stuffed Seiya's tickets into a pocket. Digging in her heels, Usagi pulled back, stumbling slightly as a few people pushed past her.

"Usagi, what are you doing?" Seiya shouted, turning his head to search for the blonde. However, all he was able to see was panicked people rushing for the exit. "Usagi!"

Seiya spun around, searching for the blonde. Where did Usagi go? He called her name again, fighting to stay in the same spot. She didn't go back did she? No, she wouldn't do a stupid think like that would she?

Realizing that it was Usagi that he was talking about, Seiya began to worry. The man started back, trying to create a path through the thick crowd but to no avail.

* * *

Finding herself sprawled on the ground with many people trampling past –and sometimes over—her, Usagi whimpered, bringing her arms around her head to protect herself.

A shrill scream from behind her caused Usagi to raise her head. No, she couldn't stay curled up in a ball on the ground like this. She needed to transform and help the people trapped that weren't able to escape from the vines. Biting back a whimper, Usagi forced herself to crawl past the people and into an empty store.

Once inside the store, Usagi quickly hid behind a clothes rack. The blonde shuffled uncomfortably from beneath the clothes as she tried to find her transformation brooch. Screams continued to filter in through the walls and the opening of the door. Usagi clenched her jaw. Memories of her last encounter with her newest opponents flashed before her eyes. Taking deep calming breaths, the blonde took out her transformation brooch. She wouldn't fail like last time. Usagi didn't know what she planned on doing to succeed but she couldn't worry about it that much now. The blonde clenched tightly onto the small object in her hand. She had to save these people.

"Moon Eternal, make up!"

For the second time in a long time, Usagi felt her body surge with familiar energy. Bathing in the warmth of Sailor Moon's energy, Usagi felt her worries recede to the back of her mind. As the light caused by the transformation slowly receded, Usagi headed for the direction the vines were coming from.

Skidding to a stop in front of the tumbling vines, Sailor Moon tried to find a way through the monstrously tall layer of vegetation.

"The entire hallway is blocked," Sailor Moon whispered in awe as she tried to find a gap to pass through. The blond reached for her tiara but hesitated when she heard screams from citizens emitting from beneath the vines. She couldn't use her tiara to cut through the vines without the risk of accidentally injuring a shopper.

Biting her lip, Sailor Moon danced impatiently on the spot. She needed to do something to save these shoppers. A dull, annoying pain suddenly brought her attention back to her surroundings. Gazing down, the blond found a thick stream of vines wrapping themselves around her boot like a hungry snake, some of the thorns piercing through the material.

"Oh no, no, no!" the warrior whimpered as she pulled back, the thorns digging into her flesh. Another tug caused Sailor Moon to trip over and fall heavily on her side, leaving the blonde slightly dazed. Like a caught fish, the vines immediately started drawing the blonde mercilessly into the jungle of vines. Gritting her teeth, Sailor Moon twisted her body so that she was lying on her stomach and clung hopelessly to the smooth tiled floor with one hand while her other hand reached for her tiara.

"Wait a minute," Sailor Moon murmured. If the vine pulled her into the center, she would be able to destroy the plant. Her right hand dropped to the ground and the warrior closed her eyes tightly, bracing herself, as the plant pulled her into the jungle of vines.

Darkness swept over Sailor Moon, the thick vines blocking out a great about of the light from above. The heavy scent of earth and moist air hung heavily over the surroundings. The vines shifted to allow Sailor Moon to be dragged past though they weren't putting any effort to move more than necessary. As she was slowly dragged towards the center of the plant, thorns from the vines around her pressed into her flesh, creating scratches on her skin and tiny tears in her outfit.

Wincing, Sailor Moon tried to reposition herself. The blonde couldn't help but whimper slightly as she gazed around at the terrifying vines and thorns that surrounded her. Immediately, a dozen more vines grabbed onto her arms and legs. Not expecting the attack, Sailor Moon started to panic and struggle. She had to keep at least one arm free in order to be able to destroy the plant!

However the more she fought, the harder the vines fought against her. Forcing herself to stop struggling, the blonde tried to keep her head clear. Her wide eyes darted around her surroundings as the blonde mentally ran through her list of options while trying to keep her panic to a minimum. The situation was getting worse by the second with more vines creeping towards her.

"What to do? What to do?" the warrior cried in an almost hysteric manner.

If the situation weren't so serious, Sailor Moon would have laughed at her newly developed habit of talking to herself.

Seeing that she didn't have a lot of time left, Sailor Moon desperately decided to call forward one of her only weapons. Closing her eyes, the blonde hurriedly conjured her Moon Kaleidoscope. Though the weapon was currently ineffective, she could at least use it to fight back against the vines. Said object flickered slightly above her palm but didn't manage to materialize.

Breathing in deeply, Sailor Moon tried to forget her surroundings and the fact that there were hundreds of slithering vines around her that were able to kill her at a single command. What was she thinking when she got herself into this? What was she thinking? Tears threatened to overcome the young woman but Sailor Moon forced the tears aside. Crying wasn't going to help. No matter how hard she wished, crying wasn't going to do anything for her. She had to try again.

Breathing in deeply again and again, Sailor Moon concentrated on the weapon and only the weapon. For a moment, the nightmare around her disappeared. The weapon landed with a light thud in her palms.

Forcing the weapon between her left arm and the vines wrapped around it, Sailor Moon started prying the tendrils away. The blond gasped as the razor-sharp thorns tore through her flesh but continued to force the vines away from her. Sweat trickled down Sailor Moon's forehead. It seemed that her efforts were not in vain as the vine finally tore apart.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, Sailor Moon managed to remove the insistent vines that had wrapped themselves around her body. The vines wrapped around her legs retreated, suddenly deciding that it was not worth the fight. It was then that she realized that the receding vines were also taking her plan away with them.

Now ready to burst into tears, the blonde was presented with a brand new situation. Here she was, lying on her back, with vines surrounding her in every direction with not enough room for her to even sit up. The darkness was frightful and the slithering vines around her added greatly to the nightmare.

Despair slowly filled Sailor Moon. No one was going to help her. No one was going to save her this time. Tears trickled down her face as Usagi closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone…"

Sailor Moon whimpered, wanting to curl up into a ball and wait for this nightmare to end. She really wasn't strong. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't think she would be able to live up to Haruka's expectations. She was just Usagi –a crybaby, irresponsible, weak, unreliable… a failure.

All along, she had been relying on her friends. Was it only because of them that she had gotten as far as she had? What was she without them? Doubt and self-pity engulfed the young woman once again. The question, "Who was Sailor Moon without her friends?" repeated in her mind over and over again. Who was she? What could she do when faced with an opponent so strong? Always, she had her friends and Mamoru by her side when defeating even the most difficult of enemies. From the very start of her adventure it was always because of her friends that she continued on this difficult journey.

She knew that it sounded selfish that her main reason for fighting wasn't to protect the citizens of this planet. In actuality, Usagi was a selfish person. At the beginning, she disliked the burden placed on her shoulders and disliked being Sailor Moon. It was only because of the inspiration from her friends and lover that kept her going. However as she continued being Sailor Moon, helping others became something she enjoyed as well.

Helping others and protecting the beautiful planet she lived on was a wonderful goal but something that was really hard to keep up with –especially without support from others. Why couldn't she leave the responsibility on someone else's shoulders? Why couldn't she live a peaceful life like everyone else? What was preventing her from quitting now?

"Usagi! Usagi!"

The voice sliced through the darkness. Usagi's baby-blue eyes snapped open.

"Seiya?" she whispered.

"Don't worry," Seiya called out, his comforting voice carrying across the mall. "I'll get you out of there!"

Hearing this, Sailor Moon began to panic again though for an entirely different reason.

"Don't!" she cried, ignoring the rustling vines around her. "You'll get yourself caught too! You can't defeat these vines!"

"As long as I am able to move and fight, I could defeat those vines and rescue you."

"Seiya…"

Closing her eyes once again, Sailor Moon wondered how Seiya had such strength. Her friends had strength similar to Seiya as well. No matter what happened they would always stand up to face even the most difficult of challenges. Even when faced with death, they stayed strong and stood by Sailor Moon.

"They were strong… because they wanted to protect me and the citizens of this planet."

Furrowing her brow, the blonde scrambled to find further meaning in her realization. She could feel an answer just floating in front of her.

* * *

_Sailor Neptune drifted in the sky, held by Neherenia's hair. Below them, Mars was dodging attacks being thrown at her by the evil Queen. The raven-haired senshi appeared torn between attacking and risk injuring Neptune, who was being used like a shield, or risk losing time in finding Usagi. _

_"Fire! Have you forgotten our duty? We promised to protect the Princess!" Neptune yelled. The teal-haired senshi cried as the Queen started strangling her. _

_Climbing her feet, a fiery bow and arrow appears in front of Mars. Her face is determined and her eyes burn with fire._

_

* * *

_

_Sailor Venus and Pluto scrambled across rocky terrain, panting for breath as their pursuers continued to run after them. The two warriors skid to a stop as another group of monsters appear in front of them. They step back as their opponents draw slowly closer to them._

_Sailor Pluto looks at the bridge behind them that is suspended over a large, dark chasm. Her eyes are grim but her decision final. _

_"I'll hold them off. You go. When you get to the other side, cut the bridge. You're the only one who can become the leader. If we both die, who's going to save the princess? Hurry up!"_

_

* * *

_

_Jupiter skids across the ground on her side while Neherenia floats over her, gloating. The brunette slows to a stop beside Usagi, who was trapped in an enchantment. Taking hold of the opportunity, Neherenia strikes with her dark lightning once again, this time aiming for Usagi. _

_Jupiter scrambles up and shields Usagi from the attack, crying out as the lightning hits her. Glancing back at Usagi, Jupiter's eyes soften._

_"She's the kind of person who will sacrifice herself for others. We all love Usagi! Did you have any friends like that?"_

_

* * *

_

_Sailor Saturn is facing Neherenia in a dark room. Chibi-Moon is fading while Neherenia gloats. Saturn gazes sadly at Chibi-Moon before returning her focus on the dark Queen._

_"Then I'll have to release my power of destruction to end everything." _

_"If you use that power, you will be destroyed too. Do it if you can," Neherenia challenges unbelievingly. _

_"That is my destiny," replies Saturn calmly, her grip on her glaive tightening.  
__  
"What good is that?"_

_"I believe in the princess," Saturn replies with confidence._

_

* * *

_

_Sailor Moon hugs Chibi-Moon's slowly fading body, her baby-blue eyes filled with tears._

_The youngest senshi gazes up at Sailor Moon, her ruby eyes warm and trusting._

"_Usagi, I couldn't save Mamo-chan… but I believe in you."_

_

* * *

_

No, she couldn't die. Her friends had spent too much time protecting her and ensuring her survival for her to just give up like this! They believed in her so she should believe in herself as well. Even though they were not there by her side, their spirits and love would always be with her.

Light exploded around Sailor Moon, causing the vines around her to retreat. As the warrior stood onto her feet, a long, elegant sword materialized in front of her, emitting a beautiful shower of light.

As if in a trance, Sailor Moon wrapped her fingers around the hilt of the sword. The instant her hand touched the sword, the air around her swirled fiercely, stirred by an invisible wind. Such power! Catching her breath, Sailor Moon managed to tear her gaze away from the beautiful weapon in her hands.

Gazing up in determination, Sailor Moon set forward with her friend's spirits and the love of the people around her in her heart.

"Everyone… thank you."

The golden light still surrounding her, Sailor Moon stepped forward. The vines in her way instantly dissolved the moment they touched her golden barrier. However, with each step she took, the slower and clumsier her moments became. By the time that Sailor Moon had reached the odd, potted plant in the middle of the jungle of vines, the blonde felt completely drained.

The golden wind around her became more violent, clawing at the vines that were further away. Gathering her concentration and strength, Sailor Moon drew back the tremendous energy.

"Just a little more," she whispered softly as she took another step forward.

Falling to her knees in from of the plant, Usagi awkwardly lifted the sword with both her hands. Gravity took care of the rest as the blade of the sword buried itself inside the plant.

As if she had set a bomb off, the plant exploded, dissolving into thin air. The vines closest to her shuddered, then slowly melted away into the air. The last of her energy drawn away by the sword, both her outfit and her weapon disappeared.

On her hand and knees and gasping for breath, Usagi managed a small smile before falling onto the floor in an unconscious heap.


End file.
